The Half-Breed and the Goblin King
by scarletvixen12
Summary: Sarah Williams lives in the Goblin City, living with her full blood Fae family and working in a library. What happens when the Goblin King takes interest in her younger brother and insists he come to the castle as his young apprentice? Will sparks fly between them or will he dismiss her as everyone else has for being a Half Breed?
1. Chapter 1

The Half Breed & The Goblin King

By ScarletVixen12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth universe.**

Chapter One

"You better make sure those books are probably put away in the right spot, girl!" the old librarian nagged as he sat high upon his chair. He was a sour, old goblin with drooping ears and his eyes were far too old so the rusted gold spectacles sitting upon the tip of his nose did him no good.

"Yes, sir." The girl answered as she carried a stack of heavy books up two flights of stairs. Her back was sore from working all day, but she couldn't imagine working anywhere else except in a library such as this. Placing the books down upon a nearby table, she turned each book on its side to look at the author before placing it in the proper slot. Her fingers caressed the spine lovingly, her eyes longing to take them home and absorb the wonderful knowledge that lay sleeping inside.

It was the loud clanging of the bell from the clock tower in the middle of the Goblin City that broke her out of her daydream as she finished stacking the pile of books. She wiped her grimy hands on the soiled apron and slowly made her way down the two flights of spiral stairs before she hastily made her way towards the librarian.

He sneered as he brought out his rusted pocket watch and looked at the time. "Very well. It is three o'clock. You may leave for today, girl." He frowned at the small delight in her eyes as she bowed her head and made her way to the storeroom where all the workers kept their belongings. "Don't be late again tomorrow like you were today!" He squawked at her, shaking his ancient fist.

She barely heard his last order before grabbing her worn leather satchel and gray knitted sweater. Keeping a brisk pace through the streets, she passed many goblins and other residents of the Goblin City such as elves, fae, and a multitude of other creatures. Her hair had been put up into a tight bun at the beginning of her work day to keep it out of her face, yet now as she made her way through the other residents, her hair quickly began to come undone.

The clock tower struck four and the small building nearby burst open as young children of many ages and many races dashed out, meeting family members nearby that had been waiting for them. A young child about the age of nine or ten walked out with two boys that were taller than him. The boy gazed out upon the crowd and grinned as he noticed someone in the crowd. He turned back to his friends to bid them a good-bye and made his way towards her. He threw himself into her arms as he wrapped his around her waist, hugging her with love and affection.

She chuckled and ruffled his hair. "How was your day today, Toby?"

"It was great! Master Vladius taught us about the Labyrinth today. He talked about how it used to be untamed and refused to obey any king until ours. Isn't that interesting, Sarah? He managed to tame it all by himself even when no one else could!" He rambled on, excited by this knowledge.

Sarah gave him a small smile and ruffled his blonde hair once more. "It's very interesting. Master Vladius is a good teacher. Your parents will be happy to hear you are doing well." She fixed her satchel upon her shoulder and knelt down to wipe some dirt from his cheek.

"Excuse me, Miss Williams?"

Her sharp, green eyes looked up as she slowly stood back up to look at an older elf with graying hair. He wore a black robe and a cap, half-moon glasses resting upon the bridge of his nose and showing off his hazel eyes. "Master Vladius, good day to you."

"To you as well, Miss Williams. I was hoping to catch you so you may pass this to your parents. As much as I trust young Tobias, I felt it was necessary to give this to someone much older and a bit more responsible." He said with a small chuckle. He reached into his robe and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her. He turned to his young pupil and smiled. "Have a good evening, Tobias. I shall see you bright and early come Monday morning, yes?"

Toby smiled and bowed in respect to Master Vladius. "Absolutely, sir."

"Wonderful. Do be safe on your journey home. I wish you both a good evening."

"You too, Master Vladius." The siblings replied in unison and watched as the elf made his way back into the schoolhouse. They watched as he closed the doors before looking at the envelope in Sarah's hand.

Toby grabbed onto her hand and tried to pull it down for him to see. "Come on, Sarah, show me. Show me! What did he give you?"

Her other hand quickly grabbed it out of the other and she gave him a small smirk. "None of that, Toby. It's addressed to your parents, not to you and not to me. We'll have to find out through them." Placing it safely inside her bag, she adjusted her knitted sweater as a cool breeze drifted by. Winter was quickly approaching and she knew she'd have to dress even warmer since the library had no heat. "Ready to go home, squirt?"

"You bet!" He grinned and held onto their hand as they made their way to the other side of the Goblin City where many residents lived.

Those who had respectable jobs lived as far as they could from the heart of the Goblin City, to avoid any damages that runners could cause, and made sure to stay away from the Labyrinth as best they could. Fae, elves, and humans lived amongst each other depending on their status. Most humans that were wished away and too old were often servants of Fae or elves or even worked in the castle as servants. The Goblins chose to live in the heart of the Goblin City, enjoying to cause trouble for the few runners that were unfortunate to walk through their city to get to the castle.

Toby dashed through the door of their home and saw his father, Robert, sitting in the parlor and smoking his pipe.

Robert Williams worked for the courthouse in the Goblin City and was a respectable judge. Cases that were unable to come to a resolution often made their way to the King's court to be heard, but Judge Williams made it his mission to take care of most of the problems. The King had bigger problems to worry about than a dispute about who took the last barrel of ale from the Junkyard Tavern. Robert was also a hardworking Fae. When he was young, he wanted to experience life above and that is when he met a young woman who aspired to be an actress. He got caught up in excitement that poured out of her when she spoke about acting and the magic she felt. In the heat of the moment, they married and soon, Linda had a baby. She soon grew to resent having a child, which didn't allow her to travel and become a great actress. Robert noticed this and knew it was better to return Underground since his daughter was still half Fae and would grow ill if exposed to the Aboveground for a long time. He acquired a forgetful potion and gave it to Linda before she went to bed. As she drank it, she forgot everything. No more Robert, marriage, and no more Sarah. She continued her life and soon became the actress she had desired to be for so long.

Sarah had been only fifteen years old when she was brought back to the Underground. It took time for her to adjust and to get used to the fact that her father remarried so quickly after wiping away her mother's memories. She grew to resent the Fae woman, secretly jealous because she was completely Fae. Sarah grew concerned when she learned Karen was pregnant. She knew having children was hard for Fae women, but fate must have been kind to her father for the birth was a simple one with no complications. The couple treated their newborn son as a miracle child and Sarah faded into the background.

However, she could not bring herself to hate the child. She was envious of his pure blood line of having two Fae parents although she would always be known as a Half-Breed, as she was often called by other Fae and elven girls. As her parents would leave for the evening to attend social parties and gatherings, Sarah would stay home and tend to Toby, who quickly captured her heart with his love and adoration for her. She wouldn't allow anything to happen to him.

Walking into the house and closing the door behind her, she quickly undid her scarf and placed it upon the coat rack near the door. She smiled as she listened to her brother regale her father with his teachings for the day and made her way into the parlor.

"Ah, Sarah! How was your day at the library today?" her father asked as he stood to kiss her upon the cheek.

"It was well, Papa. Here." She pulled out the envelope from her satchel and handed it to him. "Master Vladius asked that I give it to you."

Karen had made her way into the parlor and stood beside Robert as he turned it over. Her blue eyes grew wide as she looked at the seal and exchanged looks with her husband. "Better open it, dear."

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, her brows furrowed in concern as she took in their expressions.

Robert remained silent as he opened the envelope and pulled out the small card inside. He read it very slowly to himself and twice more. He remained quiet despite Karen making a gasp and covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Toby asked, nervous about how his parents were acting.

Robert handed the card to Sarah, who took it very carefully. She exchanged a confused look before reading it. Her green eyes were captivated by the elegant flourish that was written on very expensive paper.

**_Dear Mr & Mrs. Williams, _**

**_Master Vladius has brought it to my attention about your young son, Tobias Williams, and his extraordinary talent with learning. I have visited his teaching sessions on several occasions to deem for myself whether or not your child did possess such talent. I have come to agree with Master Vladius that Tobias is extremely gifted and therefore, I write this letter to inform you that young Tobias shall now be taking up classes in the Castle beyond the Goblin City with me as his teacher. I shall come to discuss this with you more thoroughly in a fortnight at your residence. _**

**_ Jareth, King of the Goblins_**

**_ Ruler of the Goblin City _**

**_ High Prince of the Underground_**

Sarah's eyes widened as she read the letter again and again. She turned to look at her parents in disbelief. "The King is coming here." Her eyes focused on her brother, who looked confused even more. "To take him away."

* * *

><p><p>

That is the end of Chapter One. I hope y'all enjoy. Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought about it J

All the best!

Scarletvixen12


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am enjoying writing this story. I hope you enjoy it just as much J_

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth universe.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

"Girl! Girl! For Oberon's sake, LOOK OUT!"

Sarah gasped as she jumped back as the stack of books she had been working on fell to the floor with a loud crash. She coughed as some of the dust from the books and the dust from the floor blew up into a hazy cloud. Waving her hand back and forth, she waited for the dust to settle back down and gulped as she saw the bulging eyes of the librarian. "Please, sir, I – I didn't see -"

"OBVIOUSLY! YOU IDIOT GIRL! HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE THOSE BOOKS GETTING READY TO TUMBLE AND HIT THE FLOOR!" He screeched as he hopped up and down, his rusty glasses bouncing up and down the tip of his nose. He huffed and glared at her in disgust. "This is what happens when I have to hire a half-breed like you." He sneered.

The young woman took a step back as she looked at him as if he had slapped her across the face. She moved her hands behind her to hide them clenching into fists. Her initial reaction to being called a half-breed was to hit, but she knew she couldn't hit her employer. The last thing she needed was Karen yelling at her for losing her temper once more. Sarah took a deep breath and tried to appear calm. "I am deeply sorry, sir. If you would like I will come in on my days off."

He scoffed. "On your days off? For what? To have you ignore the books and watch them hit the floor like they're trash?!"

"Please, sir, I will do anything!" she argued.

The librarian grumbled as he looked up at her. "You are lucky that your father is the favored judge of the King. Come on your days off then, girl. If I see you treat these books like this again, you are out of here! Do I make myself clear?!" He snarled as he tried to size himself up to look intimidating. To someone walking into the library, they would see an old goblin trying to puff up his chest to the young woman standing opposite of him, when he only came up to her knee.

"Crystal, sir." Sarah replied quietly and watched as he sharply turned back to head to his high chair in front of his magnificent tower of a desk. She sighed and knelt down to pick up the books.

Her mind had been everywhere but where it needed to be. Ever since she had delivered the letter from Master Vladius about the King wanting Toby to become his own personal student, she was unable to sleep and focus on anything else.

"Sarah?"

Her green eyes looked up as a book was held in front of her face. She took it gently and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Thank you, Twily." She whispered at the small goblin. "You better get back to dusting those shelves before that grumpy, old librarian finds out." She teases.

He gave her a big toothy grin as he quickly took off, the feather duster spreading out dust with every swing of his arm as he raced down the aisles of books.

Getting a stack of books, she took it to the back corner of the massive library and began to put it in the empty slots. As she put one in after the other, her mind began to wander once more. She had only seen the King once since coming to the Underground. When young ladies of the Underground turned 18, they became of age and attended a ball that the King hosted.

Being only 23 years of age, the ball hardly seemed like a distant memory. Karen had insisted that she wear white for the occasion. Her father had spent a good amount of money on the dress and jewelry that she wore that evening.

"What a silly memory." She chided herself as she put the books up with more force than necessary.

All the other girls that she had attended classes with wore colorful dresses and showed up with masks since it had been a Masquerade Ball. She was never told that it had been a Masquerade and showed up looking like a fool without one. All the girls in her class looked as if they belonged there and she stuck out like a sore thumb, wearing white and without a mask.

"You look like a child instead of a woman." One of her classmates had whispered in her ear as she passed by. They had laughed and jeered at her as she passed all the guests.

At one point during the ball, she noticed a tall figure with a demon-like mask and her breath caught slightly as she realized it was the Goblin King. As soon as she blinked, he was gone. She had never been affected so much by a man as she had by him. 'It's simply because he was royalty, Sarah. That's all.' She had told herself as she walked through the ballroom. Her memory had grown fuzzy at points during the ball, but she remembered that when the clock had struck the thirteenth hour, she had had enough of being laughed at and ran out of the castle to the safety of her room.

"Get out of here, girl! It's already three o'clock in the afternoon!" the old librarian screamed at her from his tower.

Sarah jumped, startled from her thoughts. She made her way to the storeroom, putting her apron away and grabbing her coat, shawl, and satchel. Dashing out of the library, she pulled her coat on and rushed through the streets to head to the school house.

As she approached the building, her brows furrowed in confusion as the doors were still closed. She looked at the grand clock tower in the middle of the city to check the time. Perhaps the old librarian had read his pocket watch wrong. However, he did not. It was going on three fifteen. Toby should have been out by now.

"Well, look here, my dears. If it isn't our dear classmate, Sarah Williams." A honeyed voice tittered.

Her stomach fell as she recognized that voice. It belonged to Clarissa de Chamont, a spoiled girl that tormented her from the moment she had stepped foot in the Goblin City. She had come from a well-respected family and her parents were well liked in the High King's Court. Clarissa also had her eyes set on becoming the next Goblin Queen and draped herself over the King at the Coming of Age Ball.

Sarah turned to face Clarissa and gave a polite smile and nod of her head. "Hello, Clarissa. You are looking quite well." She said in a very strained tone.

Clarissa's laughter rang out like tiny bells as she fixed her teal gown. It matched her eyes well and brought out her fair coloring and platinum blonde hair. She was the perfect example of a well-bred Fae lady. "Yes, I am, aren't I? A future Queen ought to look her best, after all." She smirked as she looked at the raven haired half-breed. "What in the Underground are you doing here at the school house?"

"My younger brother, Tobias, is taught here." She explained as she lifted her head, trying not to let her stubbornness cause a scene.

"Ah, I see. Is he a dirty, little half-breed like yourself?" she giggled with a sneer. The women that accompanied her began to giggle as well.

Green eyes burned at her comment as she took a step forward to Clarissa, her hands itching to wring her scrawny Fae neck. She started as the doors of the school house burst open and Toby ran straight into her, clutching her waist as he greeted her. Her hands wrapped around him. "Careful, Toby. One day, you'll knock me into the street." She teased with a soft smile as she ruffled his hair.

His blue eyes twinkled with love and adoration as he looked up at her. "I'm just excited to see you, Sarah! We learned a lot of interesting things today! Oh and did you know that Master Vladius-"

"Slow down, Toby. You can tell me all this at home." Sarah laughed and looked back up at Clarissa, who had a little frown upon her perfect lips. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Clarissa." With that, she placed an arm around Toby's shoulders and led him back to their home.

Unbeknownst to the siblings, mismatched eyes watched from the window in the classroom as they made their way home.

* * *

><p>King Jareth, stood at the window, dressed in his usually attire of his armor and cape. He made an intimidating image as he watched them and barely glanced at the door as the old school master made his way back inside. "Who is that woman that Tobias walks with?"<p>

Master Vladius made his way to the window and adjusted his glasses to look outside and smiled. "Ah, that would be his half-sister, Sarah."

A fine eyebrow arched in question. "Half-sister?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. She is the first born daughter of Judge Robert Williams and a mortal female from Above." He walked back to his desk, his robes dragging across the wooden floor. "I believe she was only fifteen when she came to the Goblin City. She works for Trudin, the librarian."

"I see." Jareth turned from the window. "She is a half-breed, then. They are not uncommon in the Underground." He stated as he brushed invisible dirt from his black leather gloves.

Master Vladius nodded. "That is very true, sire, but some of the Fae and Elves still have trouble accepting such individuals. The goblins have no problem. If anything, I hear nothing but praise about Miss Williams from them in the market square."

The Goblin King's lips curled up into a smirk as he gazed down at the elf. "Well, I am glad to hear that a half-breed is doing so well. However, my concern is with the boy, Master Vladius. He is unlike any other Fae child I have met. He had an abundant amount of potential for one so young." He produced a crystal with a flick of his hand and watched Toby's interactions from the previous occasions that he had come to observe the boy. "Does his family have strong ties to magic?"

"I believe simple magic, sire, but nothing like yours. Tobias somehow has all this magic inside of him. He will be a great asset for the kingdom." Master Vladius praised, his chest swollen with pride for his pupil.

"Hopefully, his family will come to accept it as well. I take it that you have delivered my note to them about the boy coming to the Castle to learn at my side."

The older elf nodded and placed his hands behind his back. "I have indeed, Your Majesty."

Jareth nodded and fixed his gloves. "Very good. If there are any new updates on Tobias, I wish to be informed immediately. Is that clear?"

"Absolutely, sire."

Within seconds, Jareth disappeared in a swirl of dark glitter, leaving some of his trace behind in the classroom. As he appeared in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, he gazed out back towards the town. He couldn't help but think about the woman that Tobias walked with. He could not shake the feeling that somehow she could be an obstacle to teaching his future pupil.

The days quickly passed and the evening when King Jareth was supposed to appear on their doorstep had finally arrived.

Sarah sat in her favorite chair in the parlor as she watched Karen race around the house, ordering maids about on where to set things and how to rearrange the floral decorations that she had ordered specifically for dinner with the King.

"Sarah! Would you please do something other than laze about?!" her step-mother shrieked. "The King is going to arrive any minute and you are still dressed in the same clothes you wore to work this morning."

The young woman scoffed as she put her hands on her hips. "Karen, he is coming to see Toby, not me. I doubt he would hardly care what I am wearing. I am sure I could be dressed in rags and he would be more interested in the fact that Toby has more potential than anyone in his class."

The older Fae woman groaned. "We have to look presentable! Do you think he will accept Toby if you look like you've been cleaning the entire house and didn't bother to change at all?!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I am not going to be like those other women who need to dress up to impress the King. He is no different than you or I!" She argued as she watched Karen resume running around, trying to get the house to look perfect.

"No different than you or I? Have you lost your mind, Sarah Williams?! He is a King! He is High Prince of the Underground! King Jareth is very different than you and I! He is royalty!" She screeched, ready to pull her hair out at the stubbornness of her husband's daughter. "If you love your brother and want him to do well tonight, you will go upstairs this minute and put on a presentable dress and wash all that dust from your face!"

The younger woman let out a huff as she grabbed her book from the chair and left the parlor. She heard a knock at the door and winced at Karen's yelling.

"That's probably your father! I cannot believe he is late today of all days! Let him in and then go upstairs to change!"

Sarah sighed and opened the door, her emerald eyes widening at the sight before her. In the doorway stood King Jareth, wearing a dark leather jerkin with his cape flowing behind him. He wore a black silk shirt underneath with dark grey breeches that were tucked into the black knee high boots that he wore as well. "You're him, aren't you?" She breathed, slightly shocked and in disbelief. "You're the Goblin King."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter Two<p>

Hope y'all have enjoyed it J Please go ahead and review. I love reading what y'all think of it. Have a good one!

ScarletVixen12


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Thank you guys for the awesome reviews I truly enjoy reading your feedback. Sorry for the late update. A lot going on with my life right now, but hopefully I can get on a consistent schedule. Let's get going **_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except for the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth Universe.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Jareth stepped into the house of the Williams' family and removed his cloak, tossing it roughly at Sarah, who barely caught it. "That I am. Make sure you let your Mistress know of my arrival, girl." He ordered in a very bored manner as he looked around the foyer of the small house.

"My Mistress?" she frowned as she closed the door, while holding onto the heavy leather of his cloak. Her mind was screaming at her for letting her stubbornness and pride overrule her rational thinking. This was Jareth, the Goblin King and High Prince of the Underground, and here she was just addressing him as if he held no title what so ever.

His eyebrow arched slightly at her tone as he glanced at her. "Mrs. Williams. Surely you know your employer or has the dear woman hired a few extra maids to impress the king?" he sneered.

Sarah's emerald eyes grew bright with her inner fire, her nails digging deep into leather of his rather luxurious cloak. Part of her was ready to throw insults at this pompous man for coming into her home and insulting her step-mother even though he knew nothing of her, but she knew it would not do well for Toby. Thinking of her brother and her parents, she stepped back and bowed her head. "I will go and let her know that you are here, Your Majesty. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable." Her voice strained as she gritted her teeth. She saw him dismiss her with a wave of his hand and went to put his cloak on a coat rack near the door.

"Karen! I'm sorry that I'm late!" Robert yelled as he rushed through the front door, startling his oldest child. He froze as he noticed the King sitting in his favorite chair and quickly closed the door, bowing as he did so. "Your Majesty, do forgive me. We weren't expecting you until later this evening."

"Why delay such an important meeting, Mr. Williams?" Jareth quipped and a crystal appeared out of thin air, weaving back and forth between his two hands.

Robert chuckled nervously and quickly put his own things away before walking towards his sovereign. "An excellent point, sire." He had hardly noticed Sarah making her way up the stairs and sighed in relief as he saw Karen walk into the room. "Your Majesty, if I may, this is my wife, Karen."

"We are deeply honored by your visit to our home, Your Majesty." She gave a deep curtsey and stood nervously, her hands wringing into the skirt of her dark violet dress.

The Goblin King managed to hide his smirk as he took in the two Fae's anxiety. He couldn't blame them. He was quite an intimidating king, although fair. Being High Prince as well only added to the intimidation. He cleared his throat and stood, taking Karen's hand and kissing the back of it. "Please, Mrs. Williams, the honor is my mine."

The Fae woman did her best not to completely faint on the hard wood floors of her home. She let out a girlish giggle and cleared her throat. "Oh goodness, if I had known you would be here so soon, I would have greeted you at the door, Your Majesty."

"Well, I am sure that servant girl of yours told you right away that I had arrived."

Karen frowned in confusion. "Servant girl, sire? All of my servants were in the kitchen with me."

The three adults were startled when a young boy came bounding down the stairs quite loudly and stopped right beside his father. His blonde hair was quite tousled and he wore a navy blue vest and white shirt with his dress pants. His bright blue eyes sparkled in excitement and he made sure to bow low, like Sarah had told him to do.

"Ah, young Tobias. You look quite handsome this evening. Something your mother helped you select?" Jareth smirked as he watched his future pupil try to keep still.

"No, Your Majesty, my sister did."

"Sister? Ah, yes, your first born, I believe." He looked at Robert. "Will she not be joining us this evening?"

"I will be joining you, Your Majesty. I had to make sure that young Tobias was presentable for dinner first." A sharp voice rang out as it descended from the stairs.

Mismatched eyes clashed with emerald green ones as Sarah made her way to stand behind Toby, placing her hands protectively over his shoulders. He did not fail to notice that the young woman guarded the boy and looked ready to attack if one even looked at Tobias the wrong way.

"This is my daughter, Sarah, my lord." Robert quickly introduced, knowing Karen was having a mental fit at how his daughter addressed the King and in such a very harsh tone.

"Yes, we met earlier." He held his hand out and watched with amusement as she hesitated to pick it up from Toby's shoulder and place it delicately in his. "A pleasure, Miss Williams." His lips barely grazed the knuckles, but a sharp electric shock coursed through both of them, causing their eyes to meet once more. Releasing her hand, he stepped back and turned to Karen. "I believe we should discuss matters over a meal."

"Oh yes! Absolutely! Please, follow me, Your Majesty! Our cook is one of the best in the entire kingdom. N-Not as great as the one in your castle, I'm sure, but just as grand. Come, come!" Karen quickly slipped into her role of hostess and led the monarch to the quaint dining room that had the very elegant plates and utensils set out .

Sarah watched as Toby quickly moved from her side to walking beside the King, staring at him in awe and curiosity. She waited quietly for her step-mother to get everyone seated before taking a seat next to Toby. She wasn't surprised at the placement. The King always took the head of the table, regardless of if the man of the house was present for the meal. Her parents sat side by side, while she was thankful she sat on the other side of Toby. Placing her napkin in her lap, she hardly listened to the small talk that her parents were making with the King. No doubt trying to make themselves seem very knowledgeable about court and the workings of the castle.

The meal was served very swiftly and Jareth did have to admit that the cook did a very good job at the selections of the different courses. Despite being a small family that was quite well financially and status wise, he knew this Fae couple wouldn't blend very well in the courts. Despite the fact that Karen would've been in euphoria constantly at being asked to be part of it.

Once they were done, Jareth leaned back in the chair, taking his intimidating pose as King, and looked at Toby. "Now, Tobias, I am sure that Master Vladius has told you that you have great potential when it comes to dealing with magic."

"Yes, sire."

Looking at the boy's parents, his stern mismatched eyes met their nervous ones. "From what I have found out, both of you only have small magic, is this correct?"

They both nodded their heads.

"What of your girl, Williams?"

Sarah looked at him with a frown. 'Girl?' she thought to herself. 'I have a name, you pompous, arrogant buffoon.' She bit her tongue to stop herself. Toby was excited to have this opportunity and she could not let her pride get in the way of letting him have it.

"N-Not that we know of, Your Majesty."

"Ah, that's right. I tend to forget. Half-breeds don't often get magic abilities." He dismissed with his hand before returning his attention to Toby.

The young woman's eyes would've shot poisonous iron daggers at the king for the comment he made. Ready to open her mouth, she saw Karen give her a stern look and quickly snapped her mouth shut. 'Remember, Sarah, this is for Toby. Just a few more minutes of this ass in your home.' Her nails dug into the cloth napkin in her lap, wringing it tightly as she imagined it was Jareth's neck.

The King turned to Robert. "Master Vladius and I have decided that Tobias would do well if he took lessons with me. Considering the amount of potential that your son has, Mr. Williams, he will become a powerful Fae. Perhaps not as powerful as most royals, but he will become a very important person to the courts and kingdom nonetheless."

Karen let out a sigh of happiness. She couldn't wait to flaunt this information to her friends at their next social gathering. "It will be quite a tremendous honor for Toby, Your Majesty. To be your pupil and learn from you."

He smirked and looked at the boy. "I am a very strict teacher, Tobias. I do not accept anything but your best, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." The child grinned, his eyes bright.

"Tobias will have to come and stay with me at the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Considering the duties I have, I will be unable to come and teach him if he stays at the school house." Jareth announced, placing his hands together.

Sarah's gaze shot up and looked at him from her spot at the table. "You want him to live with you in the castle? He doesn't know anyone there. He ought to stay with his family and wait until he's a little older before taking an apprenticeship with you."

Karen's eyes widened at the audacity of her step-daughter. She let out a nervous laugh and looked back to the king. "Oh my goodness. Please excuse her, Your Majesty. Toby and Sarah are very fond of each other. I'm sure the separation would be hard for her to handle at first, but she will overcome it." She said the last bit with gritted teeth as she looked back at the young woman. "Won't you, dear?"

Jareth ignored Karen and leaned forward. "Do you not understand that most families would die for an opportunity like this?"

"He is only ten years-old. Still a child. He needs to be supervised. Preferably by someone who knows him." She snapped back. Inwardly, she groaned. She had a feeling that once this dinner was over, Karen would be screaming to the high heavens.

"Perhaps his parents would be more than willing to come live at the castle."

Karen was ready to accept and jump at the chance to live in the castle, but Robert placed his hand on his wife's. "As wonderful as that sounds, Your Majesty, the court house is on the opposite side of the castle. Granted, I am sure that any transportation you could give us would make distance easier, I feel that it would not be beneficial to you to have to waste such simple magic."

"Robert!" his wife hissed.

He ignored her and looked at the King hopefully. "Will Toby be able to come home for holidays and breaks?"

Jareth thought for a moment and gave a slow nod. "That would be acceptable. Every young boy needs a break from his lessons and the lessons I have for your son will not be easy. We can arrange a schedule for short breaks and holidays."

The parents let out a sigh of relief and smiled at their son.

"Very well. I will have a few of my guards and servants come to collect Tobias and some of his belongings in a few days. It is best that we start his lessons right away." Jareth announced and stood from the table, the others following his action. "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Mrs. Williams. Your hospitality was a delight." He gave her a charming smile and walked with the couple to the door.

"Thank you so much for giving our son this amazing opportunity, Your Majesty! You will not be disappointed." Karen gushed as she escorted him outside of their home.

Sarah watched from the door frame and listened to her parents thank the king over and over. She noticed the leather cloak on the rack and walked out the back entrance of the house, waiting for her family to go back inside before speaking with the King. Hearing the door finally close, she stepped up behind him and cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, I forgot you were still there." Jareth smirked. "The maid and daughter."

Fuming, she tossed the leather cloak at him. "Better than a king and pig." She scowled at him.

Jareth should have been furious at the insult that this young half-Fae gave him, but he could not help but to entice her. The way her green eyes grew bright as if a fire was lit from within captivated him. He was King and was used to getting his way. "Careful, Miss Williams. You don't want your brother to lose his chance to apprentice with the King."

"My step-mother would get over it. Toby would still be great whether or not you helped him with his magic."

He let out a dark chuckle. "Is that so? With whose help? Perhaps yours?"

Her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. "You cannot take him from his home and family."

"His parents have agreed. You are the only one who has any issue with this, Miss Williams." He replied with a nonchalant shrug. "You are the only one who does not want your brother to be great."

"He will be great! I would just feel a lot better if there were someone keeping an eye on him." She hissed. Her hair was still in a loose bun from work and strands of it flew into her face, especially now the wind had picked up from outside.

Jareth stepped close to her, invading her personal space, and was quite surprised that she held her ground. Most women would've taken several steps back. This half-breed girl was intriguing him more and more. "If you are so worried about your baby brother, Miss Williams, why not come live at the castle with him?" His voice low and deep, only loud enough for both of them to hear.

Sarah frowned and looked up at him, making sure her fear was showing on her face at how close he was. His scent was strong and rich, quite intoxicating, but she had priorities. "You are joking with me now, Your Majesty."

"Not at all. You obviously do not trust me, although I am a man of my word."

"I know better than to trust a man I hardly know." She said with a retort.

The king let out a bark of laughter, startling the young woman. "Wise words, little girl. Quite wise. Perhaps spending time in that library does you more good than I realized. If you desperately want to keep an eye on your little brother, Sarah Williams, I suggest you have your belongings ready as well." With that, he quickly turned on his heel. "Oh, by the way." He glanced at her over his shoulder with a smug grin. "You have a bit of dirt right under your eye, love."

"I'm not your love." She snapped and bristled as he laughed and transformed into his owl form, taking off high into the night sky and heading back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She walked back into her house, waiting patiently as Karen berated her for her behavior and as soon as she was finished, went upstairs to take a long hot bath and get into bed.

Before she got into the bed, Sarah moved to the bay window of her room, the view looking towards the Castle. She placed her fingers against the glass, then hesitantly turned away, sliding into the covers and falling asleep.

Jareth sat on the ledge of his own bedroom window, looking out over the vast land of his kingdom, yet his mismatched eyes were drawn to the space where he had spent his evening. Conjuring up a crystal, he let it slide over his hands and wrists a few times before letting it float on the evening air. "Pleasant dreams, Sarah." He smirked and watched the image of her sleeping inside the crystal float higher into the air before popping like a bubble.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to review. I look forward to all your feedback <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys It means a lot to me to know that you're enjoying my story so far. I know it's hard to get used to a new Labyrinth fic where it doesn't involve him coming back to her years after she's solved the Labyrinth, which to be honest, I think would be a lot easier. However, I wanted to push myself as a writer and try to approach this story with a new twist and I am so thrilled that y'all like it As my gift to you wonderful readers, I'm updating with another chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except for the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth Universe.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Sarah walked through the Goblin Market with her basket in hand, her mind in a daze as she recalled the events from the previous night. Had that really happened? Did the Goblin King really offer for her to join her brother and go live in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?

"Hullo, Sarah!"

The young woman looked to the side and her face broke out into a big grin as she recognized one of her first friends that she had made when her father had brought her to live in the Underground. Walking over to his stall and kneeling down to embrace him, she giggled softly. "Hello, Hoggle. How are things going today? Have you made a lot of sales?"

He scoffed and stepped back from her embrace. "I would if it weren't for me lousy cousin that works in the gem mines."

"Well, let me see what you have today. Maybe I could give you my opinion on what you could use more of." She suggested and the pair of them walked over to the stall. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she watched Hoggle climb on top of a crate so he could show off the different pieces of jewelry he had set up.

"I gots this pretty piece here." He pointed to a ruby pendant in the shape of an oval. "Or a nice bracelet." He offered as he held it up for her to look at.

Sarah looked at the different necklaces, bracelets, and rings that Hoggle had out on display. He was right. His cousin was definitely holding out on the good gems. He had very simple jewelry this time around. "Perhaps you could come to an agreement with your cousin, Hoggle. I mean, your business does depend on him."

The dwarf frowned and placed a bracelet gently on the soft cloth he had them displayed upon. "Bah, I would if it would make a difference. He's just a good for nothing lazy goblin."

"Hoggle." Sarah chided him softly. "I'm sure you can come to some kind of arrangement with him." Her fingers touched the silver chain of one pendant and looked at it curiously. She picked it up and saw the pendant was a clear, round sphere yet twisted a certain way revealed a kaleidoscope of colors. "I've never seen anything like this before." Her voice soft as she held the necklace carefully.

He watched his friend look at the necklace and noticed that she seemed to be growing attached to it. "That's a piece that I've had a hard time selling. A lot of the ladies that look at it just see an empty crystal. They'd prefer them pretty baubles like rubies and emeralds and colored diamonds."

Turning it in her hand once more, she held onto it for a second more before placing it back onto the cloth. Her fingers hesitated to leave it, but she pulled them away, caressing it in a longing manner. "They take it for granted. There's more to it than what it seems." She smiled. "How much have you offered for it, Hoggle?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled nervously. "Well, because it's so rare, about fifty coins." He mumbled.

"Fifty?!" she gaped and looked at the pendant. "You said that most of the women that come to your stall hardly notice it."

"Well, yeah, but it's one of a kind, Sarah! I stills got to makes a living somehow!"

Sighing, she stepped back from the stall. "I wish I had that kind of money, but working at the library isn't the kind of job that brings in a lot of money." Slipping her hand into the pocket of her skirt, she weighed the bag of coins that Karen had given her to spend on a few outfits that she had made for Toby.

Hoggle noticed how sad his friend looked and couldn't help but feel guilty. "M-Maybe I coulds keep this aside for ya until ya gets the money."

Her emerald eyes widened in surprise. "You'd do that for me?"

"Well, yeah, Sarah. I mean, we are friends, aren't we?"

She chuckled and gave him a hug over the counter of his stall. "Always."

A shrill, honeyed voice giggled loudly in the market. "Well, how obscenely sweet. What have we here, my dears? Our darling little half-breed mingling with the dear hard working goblins." Clarissa announced with a harsh grin upon her perfectly made up face. "Why, good day, Sarah. Helping the less fortunate today, are we?"

The young woman frowned and clenched her hands to calm her rising temper. She turned and gave her a polite nod. "Good day, Clarissa. I am actually looking for a gift for my step-mother since her birthday is approaching."

She let out a soft cackle that would've sounded like an angelic giggle to most Fae, but Sarah knew better. "How very sweet of you to do that for her, Sarah. However, we full-blooded Fae tend to have more….well, extravagant tastes, shall we say." Walking over to Hoggle's stall, she picked up a necklace with an emerald pendant. "Nothing like these poor quality gems." Tossing the piece of jewelry as if it were a disgusting article of clothing, Clarissa turned sharply on her heel.

Hoggle let out a cry of despair as the necklace fell to the ground and run over by a goblin pulling around a fruit cart. His eyes teared up a bit as he watched the wheel crush the emerald pendant. "Oh noes." He sniffled and wiped his eyes with his fist.

Sarah's eyes were wide in shock and disbelief as she watched Hoggle's necklace become destroyed. Shaking her head out of the brief daze, her mouth turned into a scowl as she moved forward and grabbed Clarissa's shoulder, forcing her to turn around.

"Are you mad? How dare you put your filthy half-breed hands on me!" the young Fae hissed.

"How dare you! You cannot come into this market and harass the merchants and destroy their goods! That is the only way they make their living and you think it's funny to come and toss it like it's garbage." Sarah glared at her. "If the King ever heard of your actions, Clarissa, I would hope that he puts you in an oubliette or even the Bog of Eternal Stench."

"Ha! How very lucky that the King does not even come to market." Clarissa gave her a smug grin. "Besides, if he did, he would probably say-"

"What would I say, Miss de Chamont?" a cool, cultured voice that dripped with cold amusement filled their ears.

The two young women quickly turned to see the king with an entourage of his guards, standing near them with his arms folded across his chest. Seeing the crowd was bowing, the girls followed instantly.

"Please, ladies, no need to be so formal." He smirked and raised his hands. His mismatched eyes moved slowly from between the Fae and Half-Breed girl. "Now, Miss de Chamont, you were going to tell me what I would say?"

She stuttered and gave a nervous giggle. "Well, you would most likely comment on the lovely weather we are having today, Your Majesty." She cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious manner. "I did not know that you liked to come to market, Sire."

His eyebrow arched at the change of demeanor of the girl. "I enjoy coming to see what wares my subjects have gathered to sell to my people. Every now and again, they have something that is worth possessing."

Clarissa let out a honeyed laugh and gave him a sweet smile. "How very generous of you, Your Majesty." She stepped closer and looked at him from beneath her lashes, her teal eyes shining in the sunlight. "You know, sire, my family would be honored if you would grace our home with your presence for a meal. My parents would be more than happy to have you visit since the High King and Queen just came for a visit."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the lame begging and began to inch away from the two. She had no desire to speak to Jareth, for she had her fill of him to last her a month.

"Leaving so soon, Miss Williams?"

Cursing her bad fortune, she stopped. "I am afraid I am on a schedule, Your Majesty, and need to finish running these errands before the day is out. My step-mother will be expecting me home as soon as possible."

"I doubt she would mind if you shared a few words with the King." He smirked and looked at Clarissa. "Miss de Chamont, I will send correspondence to your residence about sharing a meal. As for now, if you would allow one of my Honor Guard to escort you back home?"

Seeing a goblin step forward in armor, Clarissa could hardly contain her disgust for the creature that started drooling out of the side of its mouth. "Uh, that won't be necessary, Your Majesty. Many thanks, though. I should be able to make it home safely by myself."

"Now, now, I insist. As King, I have to look after the safety and welfare of my subjects." Jareth said in a stern manner, trying his best to keep from laughing.

"Of course, sire. Have a pleasant day." She said with a flirtatious smile and stiffened as the goblin grabbed her wrist and proceeded to walk her out of the Goblin Market and back to her home.

Sarah watched the exchange and turned on her heel.

"I don't believe I dismissed you, Miss Williams."

"I already explained to you that I have things to do." She replied over her shoulder and found herself being turned around. "How dare you! I-"

His mismatched eyes grew hard and lit up with irritation. "You forget yourself, Sarah Williams. I am King. Regardless of how you feel about me, you are to still give me the respect that my title demands. Am I clear?"

Gritting her teeth together, she glared and nodded.

"I require a verbal answer."

"Crystal."

Jareth smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. Glancing to the side, he noticed the wide-eyed look of the dwarf that sold jewelry. "Higgle-"

"Hoggle." Sarah corrected.

He turned back to look at her in confusion. "Pardon?"

"His name is Hoggle."

Shaking his head, he looked at the dwarf who looked ready to pass out. "Hogwart," he ignored the sigh of exasperation from the young girl, "is this all that you've brought to market today?"

"Um, well, Yer Majesty, I, uh, I have been having a bit of a communications issue with me cousin, ya see. He works in the mines, but hasn't been bringing me any good gems like he used ta." He stuttered as he spoke to the King.

"I see. I'll have him brought to court so he can start giving his fair share. Several nobles from court enjoy the pieces you bring. Make sure you bring better quality jewelry, do you understand?"

Hoggle's head bobbed up and down several times. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off the King.

Sarah watched in disbelief and shook her head, turning on her heel once more.

"You have a very bad habit of leaving when you have not been given permission." Jareth grumbled as he followed her.

"As I've said, Your Majesty, I have errands to run."

"Perhaps you're just running away because you're frightened of me." He replied with a grin, revealing his sharp teeth. He quickly stopped as Sarah turned around to face him, her face set in a scowl. "Careful, love, your face will freeze that way."

"I'm not your love." She growled. "I can assure you of one thing, Goblin King, and it is that I am most certainly not frightened of you." She gave a deep curtsy. "I'll be taking my leave of you now, permission or not." Her skirts whipped around sharply as she turned her back to him.

Jareth watched as she made her way through the people in the market and could not stop the grin of delight from appearing on his lips. He let out a soft laugh as he turned on his heel as well. His cape fluttering behind him and caressed the counter of Hoggle's stall.

Hoggle had moved off the crate to pull out some more necklaces he had safely stored underneath. When he climbed back on the crate, his eyes grew wide as he saw a big bag of coins in the spot where the pendant Sarah liked so much had been. Leaning over the counter, he turned his head several times to figure out where his mystery customer had gone. Noticing the King walking away with his entourage, he shook his head. "Nah. Couldn't be."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Not exactly into the castle just yet, but I really wanted to get Hoggle involved in the story. Just so more Jareth and Sarah fluff. I'm sure things will get pretty crazy once Sarah moves in, though. Enjoy guys and please leave me a review Thanks so much!<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for the delay on the chapter. Being a grown-up keeps me from being able to type up chapters and I was suffering from temporary Writer's Block. However, I sat down and thought it through and for all your patience, I've written two chapters! So thanks so much for your reviews and please keep them up! I look forward to reading all of them :D**_

_**So, here is Chapter Five! Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones that I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth Universe.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Sarah continued to fold several of her clothes and putting them in the trunk that Karen had gotten for her at the market a few days ago. She could remember the conversation that she had with her parents after running into the Goblin King that morning at the market.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do you mean you're going to move into the Castle?!" Karen shrieked as Sarah sat with them at the table. <em>

_The young woman winced at the shrill scream and let out a sigh. "I don't think Toby should go off with the King by himself. I know this is a wonderful opportunity for him, but I think if I was able to go with him then he would be able to adjust easily to his new environment." She explained as she looked at the two of them._

_Her father rubbed his temples and let out a sigh of exasperation. "Sarah, what about your job at the library? You can't just leave it."_

"_I've spoken with him already. Trust me, he has no qualms about letting me leave." She muttered. _

_Karen frowned. "Perhaps if you weren't so rude to him."_

_Her green eyes narrowed slightly at her step-mother before looking to her father and softening a bit. "The King has given me permission to accompany Toby to the castle. Please, Daddy. I only want to make sure that Toby is safe there and receiving the best education that was promised to him."_

_Robert saw the pleading look his daughter was giving him and let out another sigh, his shoulder slumping a bit as he did so. "All right. All right. You can go with him."_

"_YES!" _

_All three adults at the table jumped as they heard the loud shout and looked under the table to see Toby giggling and covering his mouth. He scrambled out from under it and hugged his sister around her neck. Then, he rushed over to his parents and hugged them tightly._

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He cried with happiness. "Sarah and I are going to have so much fun!" He laughed and ran upstairs. _

_Sarah smiled as she watched him, then stood up from the table. She moved over to her father and hugged him, kissing his cheek lightly. "Thank you, Daddy." With that, she turned to head upstairs._

"_Sarah?"_

_Looking over her shoulder, she saw Karen stand up. "Yes?"_

"_You're going to need new dresses and a chest before the King comes to collect you and your brother."_

_She frowned and turned to face her. "Karen, I don't need new dresses and my old chest is just fine. I'm not there to impress the King. If anything, I'll just be working in the library there and staying out of the way. Maybe be allowed to have lunch with Toby or something."_

_Her step-mother shook her head, refusing to listen. "Nonsense. I'll speak with the seamstress at the dress shop to see if she can make you something and I know a good elf merchant who is a magician with woodwork and chests."_

_Sarah sighed, giving in and nodding in defeat. She knew it was pointless to argue with Karen when she had her mind set on something._

* * *

><p>"Sarah! Are you not done packing?!" Karen yelled as she walked into her room. "What have you been doing? Day-dreaming this entire time?"<p>

The young woman was startled and dropped her vest that she had folded. Picking it up, she placed it in the chest. "I got caught up in my thoughts, Karen." She muttered softly.

Her step-mother moved forward and frowned as she noticed some of the clothing that was inside the chest. "You're taking your clothes from Above? Sarah, you can't take those with you. Why don't you just leave them here?"

"Well, maybe on days where I do not have to attend my duties, I can wear them."

Karen let out an exasperated sigh. "Sarah, the castle is crawling with nobility. What would they think of the King if they saw you walking around the castle in that? What would they think of Toby?" She reached in and pulled out the few pairs of jeans and vest that Sarah had packed. "When you come home for a visit, you can wear them."

She was ready to argue but stopped as Toby rushed in, a huge grin on his face. "What are you so happy about, kid?" She teased.

"The carriage for the castle is almost here!" He shouted and ran back out of the room.

"What?!" Both Karen and Sarah shouted simultaneously and rushed to her window to see that Toby had been telling the truth. The two women began to rush and fill the chest with dresses and other articles of clothing.

"I better go down and make sure that I greet them properly! Hurry up, Sarah!" Karen screeched as she rushed out of her room and down the stairs.

The young woman fixed the chest to look a little more presentable and moved to her nightstand, opening it and removing a hardcover red little book. She walked back to the chest and placed the book along the side of it.

"Hey."

She turned to see Toby in her doorway and smiled. "Hey, almost ready?"

"Yeah. Here." He removed his hands from behind his back, revealing her old teddy-bear, Lancelot.

Sarah's green eyes widened slightly and grew warm at the sight. "I haven't seen that old bear in such a long time. You love that thing."

"Well, now you can have it back so he can keep you company in the castle in case you and I don't get to see each other some days." Her brother explained as he put it in her chest.

She chuckled and hugged him tightly, kissing the top of his head. "Thank you, Toby."

"They're here!" Karen shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Toby squirmed out of her hold and rushed to the window. "Yes! Come on, let's go!" He ran out of her room, giving her a reassuring smile and rushing out to run down the stairs.

Sarah closed the chest and locked it. Walking over to the window, she watched as the footmen jumped off the carriage and entered the house. She waited for them in her room, greeting them with a polite smile as they got her carriage and carried it downstairs to attach it to the carriage. She looked around her room, wondering to herself when she would get to see it again. Walking down the stairs, she watched her parents hug and kiss her brother.

Karen cupped her child's face, smiling at him as tears formed in her eyes. "Promise me that you'll be on your best behavior?"

"I will! I promise. Sarah will make sure of it." He grinned.

"Good. I love you, Toby." She laughed, her voice breaking a bit. "Show the King all that wonderful magic you have." She kissed his cheeks and gave him a tight hug before releasing him to his father.

Robert ruffled his hair and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "Show him what it means to be a Williams."

Toby's smile grew wide and he nodded. "Yes, sir!"

The judge chuckled and hugged the boy, kissing him and releasing him to rush to the carriage. Robert turned to see Sarah walk down the stairs and held his arms open for her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Keep an eye on him, all right?"

"I will." She promised and hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Princess." He whispered, using her old nickname that he had given her as a child. He sniffled a bit and released her, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes.

Sarah smiled and looked at Karen. "I'll make sure he stays out of trouble."

Her step-mother smiled and hugged the girl. "Don't let those nobles think they're better than you. You can run circles around them any day, magic or no."

The women held onto each other for a moment more before releasing each other. The parents watched as their children got into the carriage. As the driver urged the horses to begin walking, they waved good-bye. Toby stuck his upper body out of the carriage as he waved, promising his parents that it wouldn't be too long before they were back for a visit. Soon, their house began to fade from view as the carriage drove through the streets and made its long journey to the castle.

Sarah relaxed against the soft seats, her green eyes looking out of the window and enjoying the scenery. They passed several homes of all the different classes that lived on the outskirts of the kingdom.

"How much longer until we get there?" Toby whined as he slumped in his seat.

His sister chuckled. "We probably won't get there until nightfall. Look." She pointed out to the distance where the castle stood in the heart of the city. "The Labyrinth surrounds the Goblin City and the Castle. If we lived in the far northern outskirts, we probably would have to travel a day to just get to the castle. So, we are quite lucky not to live too far." She let out a small yawn. "Why don't you take a nap, Toby? We'll be here for a few hours."

He frowned and shook his head. "I don't want to take a nap. Those are for old people and babies."

She smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "All right, suit yourself." Within a few minutes, she watched as his eyes began to droop and soon he was fast asleep. She leaned forward from her seat and laid him across the seat so he'd be more comfortable. Sarah relaxed once more and she too found herself asleep.

As the carriage stopped before the castle entrance, Sarah was jarred awake. Her eyes blinked a few times, trying to adjust and focus. She looked out to see that it was indeed nightfall already. She reached forward and shook Toby gently. "Toby, we're here."

He groaned and tried to push her hands away. "I don't want to get up."

"We're at the castle now."

His eyes shot open as he sat up and moved to look out the window, his jaw dropping as he saw the immense structure that they stopped in front of. "Whoa…"

The carriage door opened and the boy quickly got out of it, with Sarah following behind him. She took the footman's hand to help steady herself as she stepped out of it. "Thank you." She smiled at him and noticed a tall gentleman standing before them at the door. He was a full-blooded Fae with dark chestnut colored hair and light hazel colored eyes. He stepped forward and bowed. "Greetings. Welcome to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. I am Theobaud, but you may call me Theo. I am His Majesty's Personal Assistant. He would be here to greet you himself, but he has been called away. Please follow me."

Sarah took Toby's hand and followed Theo into the castle, her green eyes looking all over as they walked through the halls.

"We will take young Master Tobias to his chambers first." Theo explained with a warm smile. He took them up a flight of stairs and walked down a wing of the castle. Walking to a door, he opened it and allowed Toby to enter first. Sarah let go of his hand and watched as he rushed in, crying out in excitement. His sister hesitantly walked in, her green eyes widening at the luxurious bed and furniture inside of it.

"If there is anything you need, Master Tobias, all you need to do is ring this cord and a servant will come to see to your needs." Theo explained as he gestured to a golden cord hanging from the ceiling.

"That does not mean to ring it out of fun." Sarah warned him.

Toby rolled his eyes and smirked. "Jeez, I know, Sarah." He looked to Theo. "Do I get to come and see Sarah's room?"

The assistant gave him an apologetic smile. "If it were not so late, I would let you accompany us, young master. However, you need to have dinner and then to bed for you have classes in the morning."

"He's right, Toby. I'll come and see you when you're done with your lessons tomorrow, ok?" She said with a smile and knelt down before him. "You'll be awesome." She whispered as she gave him a strong hug and kissed his cheek. "Have a good night, Tobes."

He hugged her back. "Good night, Sarah."

Theo watched the exchange between the siblings and smiled. He cleared his throat and looked to Sarah. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and ruffled her brother's hair before walking out of the chambers. She waited for Theo and walked behind him as he led her out of the wing, taking her down a flight of stairs. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she followed him and noticed that he brought her to the kitchens.

"Wynnie." He called out and smiled as a tall, stout goblin appeared. "I've brought you a new worker."

"Worker?" Sarah asked, stunned and looked at him in confusion. "I thought I was going to be working in the library. That's what I was doing when I was working back in the Goblin City."

Theo looked at her in confusion. "I was given instructions to have you work here in the kitchens, Miss Williams. I will ask His Majesty when he is done with his meetings. For now, I will have to place you here."

She bit on her tongue and nodded. The last thing she needed to do was start trouble when she hadn't even been there for an hour.

Looking back to the stout goblin woman, Theo gestured to Sarah. "This is Sarah Williams. I hope you will be able to find a job for her to do."

Wynnie nodded and gave her a big, toothy smile. "I am sure I can find her a spot, Your Lordship. Thank you. You be going now." She ushered him out of the kitchen and moved over to Sarah. They were almost the same height, but Sarah had a few inches on her. "Let me see hands."

Sarah gave them to her and watched as Wynnie examined them.

"Hmm. You have strong hands. You are good, hard worker. You good at cooking?"

"Not really." Her face flushed with a slight blush. She had tried to learn how to cook back at home, but she often found herself burning something.

"No matter. You good at cleaning?"

The young woman nodded. She had cleaned that huge library in the Goblin City several times just because she had misplaced a few books or two when she had first been hired.

"Good. You clean. Your days you not work, you learn to cook with me." Wynnie said with a firm nod. "I have many helpers, some not with strong hands though like you."

Sarah chuckled and smiled at her. "I look forward to learning to cook with you, Miss Wynnie."

"No Miss. I just Wynnie." The goblin woman chuckled heartily. She noticed several servants come out of their chambers and ushered them forward. "Come. Come. Meet Sarah. She is a new maid here."

A young woman with a short red bob and pointy ears crossed her arms over her chest. Her violet eyes were sharp as she stood in front of a group of women. "Ah. Are you human or a Fae?" The elf asked.

Sarah removed her hands from Wynnie and placed them behind her. Her green eyes glanced down before looking at the suspicious violet ones. "I'm a half-breed."

The group behind the elf broke out into many whispers while she had a nasty smirk appear.

Wynnie scoffed and waved off the group of women. "What it matter if she elf or human or goblin or fae? Go back to bed!" She took Sarah's hand and walked her down the hall to a room. "This will be your chambers. I let servants know to bring your things here."

Sarah walked into the small room, her cot against the wall. Her green eyes looked at the basin of water near the window. Looking to the goblin woman, her brow furrowed. "Is there nowhere to bathe?"

"Only bathe on your days off." She said with a sad smile. Moving forward, she took the girl's hands once more. "Do not let those girls break you. I am like you, too. I half goblin-half dwarf. Goblin blood stronger than dwarf though. Do not be ashamed. Be proud. Be strong."

The young woman smiled warmly and squeezed her hands. "Thank you, Wynnie."

The goblin chuckled. "You get rest. I bring you maid dress in morning." With that, she left her chambers, closing the door.

Sarah removed her slippers, putting them under her bed and sat on the small bed. Her hand caressed the rough blanket and sheets. Sighing, she removed her dress and was thankful for the shift she wore underneath.

"Can you believe the King hired a half-breed?" a voice chuckled outside her door.

"He probably wants to make sure he appears fair to everyone. I would have been fine if she was a human, but a half-breed? Ugh!"

"She better not get in the way."

Taking her pillow, she placed it over her head, trying to muffle the whispers that seemed to be coming from right in front of her door. Her body curled into a fetal position as her mind wandered to the past.

* * *

><p><em> "Why can't I stay with Mom?" Sarah demanded as she stood in front of her father.<em>

_ "Sarah, we've been over this hundreds of times. Your mother is constantly working and she told you before that most actresses hardly ever get to see their children so it would not be benefitting you at all." He explained with exasperation. _

_ She let out a yell of frustration. "This is totally unfair! I don't see why I have to move! I-"_

_ Robert grabbed his daughter by the arms. "If you don't go with me, you'll die!"_

_ Her green eyes widened in shock. "What?"_

_ He let go of her arms and sighed, moving to sit down. "You will die if you stay here any longer, Sarah. In fact, I shouldn't have raised you here to begin with."_

_ "Dad, what are you talking about?"_

_ He looked as if he had aged twenty years as he lifted his head to look up at his daughter. He knew she would have a hard life down in the Underground. If she was a full human, she would be fine because they were commonly accepted, but to be a half-breed, he knew the kind of life she would have. "If you stay here, you will get sick and die. I'm not what you think I am, Sarah."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I am a Fae. You know what a Fae is because your grandmother told you all those stories. Well, I happen to be one. I came Aboveground many years ago in my youth to see what life was like. At that time, I met your mother. She was captivating and seemed like a Fae with the way she lived life. She seemed so magical and still so ordinary. Well, we fell in love, got married, and had you. I tried to convince her to come Underground so you could possibly gain some kind of magical ability while you were still so little, but that's when her career took off. After that, I hardly saw her. She soon regretted marrying me and having a child, but when I explained that you needed to go back or else you would die, she knew it was for the best."_

_ Sarah shook her head as she looked at him. "You're lying."_

_ "I wish it was a lie, Sarah. Life will be hard for you in the Underground, but if you stay here, you will die and I cannot let that happen. Please, Sarah, we need to go home."_

_ "That's not my home! My home is here!" she screamed._

_ He rubbed his hands over his face and stood. "Sarah, you've been getting sick more often this year. Even when your classmates aren't sick. You get weak, you turn pale, you have headaches, and often stomach aches. It will get worse." He moved forward and took her hands and looked pleadingly into her eyes. "I know it will be a hard move and hard to adjust, but we have to do this. Please understand."_

_ The girl tried to think of some argument to stay, but she couldn't. She really didn't have any friends. She was often a loner and thought of magical places. To actually live in one was a bit of a dream come true. However, when she heard him say that she would have a hard life, she didn't know why. "Why will it be hard for me in the Underground?" She asked, her voice soft._

_ Robert sighed. "Because you are a half-breed, Sarah. You are not a full Fae and you are not a full Human. Other races will see you as a very low type of being there."_

_ Her eyes widened in shock. "But there are many mixed races here!"_

_ "The Aboveground still have their prejudices just like the Underground does. Humans are often servants to most noble classes in the Underground. Fae are often low nobility to very high. There are elves, dwarves, giants, trolls, and so many other races there. However, the Fae and Elven class will see you as a lowly person. They believe Fae should have children with their own race, as do humans. Most half-breeds do not carry magic abilities unless the Fae parent is very strong." He explained with sadness in his voice. _

_ "I will be judged all the time." She said in realization. "No different from here."_

_ "I'm sorry, Sarah."_

* * *

><p>The young woman sighed and let a small tear roll down her cheek and onto the rough mattress. "I'm sorry too, Dad." With that, she silently cried herself to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the end of Chapter Five<strong>_

_**Hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter Six will be up shortly today! **_

_**Please leave a review! I always look forward to reading them **_

_**All the best!**_

_**ScarletVixen12**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Chapter Six that I promised! This is my gift to all you wonderful reviewers and people who favorited my story and put it on their alerts **__** It makes me feel awesome that so many really appreciate my writing style and idea. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth universe.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Several weeks had passed by and the two Williams children had found themselves experiencing different things in the castle.

Sarah had quickly adapted to being a maid and found herself longing to work back in the library in the Goblin City, but on the few occasions when she would pass by with her cleaning supplies, she would notice a cracked door and see Toby performing with his magic. She was astonished at how far he had come and was so proud of him. Days like that made it worth it. She only had one friend and that was the main cook, Wynnie, but other goblin servants would gravitate towards Sarah more than the other human servants or the elven servants.

She had learned that the elf with the short red hair and violet eyes was named Pya. Pya was considered the leader of the maids and servants, although she was deathly afraid of angering Wynnie. Wynnie didn't care what your race was and if you messed up, she made sure the entire castle heard it. Sarah was glad that she was on Wynnie's good side.

Toby was having a blast learning from the King. He would often find himself bored in Master Vladius' class but when the King taught him, he was always attentive and tried to please him. He tried his hardest and struggled at times, but when he saw Sarah pass by, he remembered her telling him to do his best so he would get that extra boost of strength.

The young boy was demonstrating a wind spell in front of the King and made sure to maintain the speed and strength of it. He watched as the king placed a crystal at the bottom of the small tornado and watched as it circled around to float at the top of it. He let out a sigh of relief as the crystal floated easily as if floating on water.

"Well done, Tobias. Your concentration seems to have gotten stronger since your first lesson." Jareth complimented as he removed the crystal. "Such hard word deserves a reward, don't you agree?"

Toby let the small tornado slowly break down into just a breeze out the window and grinned widely to the King. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"How does a weekend at home sound?" The King smirked as he let the crystal move over his hands.

"Can I take Sarah?"

Jareth's brow arched. "Your sister? I suppose if we ask the library staff to-"

"She doesn't work in the library." Toby interrupted him and winced. He often forgot that Jareth wasn't just a regular teacher.

"What?" The king gave him a confused look and turned to Theo, who had walked into the King's study. "Where is the Williams girl working, Theobaud?"

"In the kitchens, Your Majesty. I spoke with the head librarian about employing her there, but they said they were overstaffed as it was. Wynnie seems to be very fond of Miss Williams." He explained.

Jareth nodded and looked back to his pupil. "All right, Tobias, go and fetch your sister and I'll have a carriage prepared for you to take home for the weekend. You will return on Sunday evening. Is that understood?"

He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty." He gave him a bow and rushed forward to hug him. "Thank you!" He ran out of the room to go find his sister.

The King had been caught off guard as the boy hugged him and looked to Theo, who struggled to keep a smile off his face. He glowered at him and turned on his heel. "Oh stuff it, Theo." Walking through the halls, he told a servant to have the carriage brought around for the Williams children. Making his way to his chambers, he stopped as he heard laughter and looked out the window to see Tobias pulling his sister to the carriage. He hadn't seen the girl since that day at the market and didn't even realize she was a maid now. He felt surprisingly guilty that he hadn't looked in on her since they arrived. His dual colored eyes watched as she removed the cap of her uniform, shaking her hair out, and that smile appear on her lips. He had never seen such a bright smile before. Turning from the window, he shook his head, trying to get thoughts of the half-breed girl out of his head.

The carriage soon took off as the pair were inside. Toby giggled and hugged his sister as they rode inside.

"How have classes been? Are you learning a lot?" she asked as she ruffled his hair.

"Yeah! The King is amazing! I wish you could see some of his magic." He chuckled as he moved to sit across from her. "I made a tornado this morning. You should've seen it, Sarah. I would do it here, but I don't want it to get too big." He grinned.

She laughed and placed her maid's cap on the seat beside her, running her fingers through her hair. "I wish we would've been able to let your mom know we are on the way home."

His blue eyes and smile grew wide. "I know how to let them know!"

"How?"

"Do you have a mirror in your bag?"

Giving him a look of confusion, she took it out and gave it to him. She watched as he whispered to the mirror and tapped on it three times. Her eyes widened as she noticed her parents sitting in the parlor. They were looking at them through the mirror placed on the mantle of the fireplace.

"Mom! Dad!" Toby called out and giggled as they looked around, startled by his voice.

"Toby?!" Karen cried out as she looked around. "Where are you?"

"In the mirror above the fireplace." He laughed and watched as his parents cried out in awe. "Guess what? Sarah and I are on our way home! The King said we could stay until Sunday night, but then we have to go back."

They let out a cry of delight, hugging each other. Karen laughed and looked at the siblings. "Well, I have to let the neighbors know! We'll have a huge party to welcome you home! When do you think you'll be here?"

Sarah sighed and looked at them. "Probably not until sundown."

"Oh, that's perfect! We can't wait until you get here! Be safe, you two!" Karen giggled and waved to them before taking off, calling for her favorite maids.

Toby blew on the mirror and the image of their home and parents faded away. He gave the mirror back to Sarah and grinned. "What do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes, that was pretty cool." She let out a small yawn and lifted her hand to cover her mouth.

"How come your hand is bandaged?"

"What?" Sarah was confused and looked to her hand. She had forgotten she had to bandage it that morning. "Oh, that. It's nothing, Toby. I was clumsy when it came to cleaning a broken pot this morning that's all."

He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're lying."

She looked at him, slightly taken aback at his demeanor. He looked like the king when he did that. "I am not, Toby. Don't worry about it. Now, relax and enjoy the ride." She was stern in her tone and looked out the window, ignoring his intent gaze.

That morning was similar to ones before. If Wynnie was at the Goblin Market, then Pya would do her best to make Sarah's morning hell. She would assign her the worst chores and break several things and hide the broom and dustpan, making the half-breed girl have to pick up the pieces with her hands. When she was picking the pieces of the jar up, one of the servants passed by and bumped her, causing her to cut her hand. She had gone back to her room to bandage her hand, ignoring the shouts of Pya to finish cleaning. When she finished wrapping her hand, Toby had rushed in and told them that they were going home for the weekend.

As she sat in the carriage, she thought about the conversation she had with Wynnie when she was eating her meal. She would often wait for the other servants to eat before eating her own meal. She ate late, but it was better than not eating at all.

* * *

><p>"<em>Does she always torment people?" Sarah asked the goblin cook.<em>

"_Hmm. No, she is a hard worker like you, but she think she better because she is elf. I think she jealous of you."_

"_Me?" Her voice raised up in volume a bit. "She is not a half-breed, which she is more than happy to remind me of."_

"_She jealous because you accepted by goblins. Goblins do not care for elf or humans with bad moods. You good to us, we good to you." Wynnie explained with a chuckle. "You like King. He good to us, we good to him."_

_Sarah scoffed and shook her head. "I am nothing like the King."_

"_Sometimes. He have hard head like you do." The cook teased and patted her hands. "Do not listen to those maids and servants, Sarah. There is more to you than they see. You are special."_

* * *

><p>"Hey! There's the house!" Toby yelled as he stuck his head out the window.<p>

"Toby! Get inside!" Sarah growled as she pulled him back in. She held onto him as he tried to open the carriage door before they made a complete stop. As soon as it opened, he sprang out of her hands and into the arms of his mother waiting at the door.

Sarah thanked the footman and grabbed their bags.

"Miss Williams? Please make sure you are ready to go Sunday evening." He reminded her before getting back on the carriage and heading back to the castle.

She nodded and watched as the carriage took off before walking inside and embracing her father. "How has everything been?"

"This house is far too quiet without you and your brother." He chuckled and kissed her cheeks. "How's life at the castle?"

She gave him a smile, although it wasn't as heartfelt. "It's been an experience." She cleared her throat and moved to embrace Karen. "Toby's been doing amazing things with the King. He's learning quite a bit."

"Well, wonderful! I hope he doesn't mind showing off his new talents to his friends and family!" Karen announced as she led her children inside to a huge gathering of people. "You two go get cleaned up and we'll start our celebration!" She giggled in excitement.

Sarah looked at her in disbelief, but sighed as she followed Toby upstairs. All she wanted to do was have a nice dinner and sleep in her own soft bed, which she missed terribly. Once she had bathed, which was a daily thing she missed, she dressed in a green dress, her hair in a braid to the side as she stood against the back door, listening to Toby tell his friends and their family of what life was like at the castle.

"Show us some magic!"

"Yes, Toby! Show us what the King taught you!"

The young boy ate up the attention and had people stand off to the side as he began to give them a demonstration of all the magic he had learned from the King since they had taken residence at the castle a few weeks ago.

Taking that moment to sneak out the back, Sarah walked from her house to a nearby, secluded park with a small lake. She was fond of that park for it had become her safe haven once she and her father had returned to the Underground. Sitting by the edge of the small lake, she found herself getting lost in her thoughts.

"Sawah."

Startled, she looked over her shoulder and her smile was bright as she rushed forward to hug her friend. "Oh, Ludo! Look at you. I haven't seen you in ages." She giggled and scratched his chin. "Were you up in the mountains?"

"Yah."

"Are you off to go see Hoggle?"

"Hoggle friend."

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes, he is."

"Sawah sad?"

Her smile faltered a little bit and she shook her head. "No, not sad. You should be on your way to see Hoggle before it gets too late. I'll come and visit you soon, okay, Ludo?"

He nodded, his big head bobbing up and down. "Okay. Good bye, Sawah."

Giving him a big hug, she buried her face in his fur. "Goodbye Ludo." Releasing him, she watched as he walked along the rocks that had risen up in the lake to take him across to the other side. She chuckled and looked back towards her house, seeing all the commotion that was still taking place. Sighing, she sat back down and pulled her legs up to her chin. The young woman soon became oblivious to the time and once she heard people calling her name, she stood her spot and made her way back to the house.

"Where have you been?" Karen demanded as she placed her hands on her hips.

"It got a little too stuffy in there for me." The young woman explained. "I'm going to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, sweet heart." Robert called after his daughter and sighed as she went upstairs and closed the door. Looking to his wife, he gave her a sad look. "I often wonder if having her come here was for the best."

"Robert, she would have died if you didn't." Karen said softly. She knew she and step-daughter did not get along most of the time, but she did care very much for Sarah. When the girl was in school, she heard her cries at night due to the young Fae girls picking on her.

He gestured upstairs. "Did you see her, Karen? She hardly looks happy to be at the castle. We didn't bother to invite any of her friends to this party." He let out a sigh of frustration.

The woman sighed and moved forward to touch his cheek. "Robert, Sarah is a strong young woman. It will take much more than people at the castle discouraging her. Let's go to bed. We can celebrate just the four of us tomorrow." With that, they headed to their own room to sleep.

The rest of the weekend passed by too quickly in Sarah's eyes. They had all gone to one of Sarah's favorite places in the Goblin City and spent time in the Goblin Market where she got to see some of her old friends. She picked out new clothes and felt better than she had in quite some time. As soon as the sun began to set on Sunday, Toby went to check on his sister and saw her relaxing in her bed. He looked at her nervously and shook her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"The carriage is going to be here soon." He said with a frown. "How come all your stuff isn't packed?"

She stretched as she laid on her bed. "Toby, you think the king is going to mind if we stay one more day?"

"Yeah. He told me I had to come back so I can resume my lessons in the morning."

Sarah scoffed and sat up in bed. "If we leave in the early hours in the morning, we will get there in time for your lessons." She explained and laid back down. "Come on, Toby, who knows when we'll be able to come home again?"

The boy shuffled his feet and sighed. "Okay, Sarah."

"Thanks, kiddo." She reached over and ruffled his hair. "I'm sure it won't be too bad." Her green eyes followed him as he left her room. Sitting up, she walked over to the window, opening it as the carriage approached. She waved and shouted to the driver. "We're staying one more day."

His eyes grew wide as he shook his head. "Miss Williams, His Majesty said we needed to get you tonight."

"Well, you can tell him that we'll leave in the morning." With that, she closed the window and watched as the carriage circled her front lawn and went back towards the castle. Sighing, she slipped back under her covers, finding solace in the soft covers and pillows.

The early morning came and the siblings embraced their parents once more, saying their farewells before getting into the carriage. They approached the castle around daybreak, both of them still tired from the ride. What they did not expect to find was the King with his arms crossed waiting at the door.

"Your Majesty!" Toby cried out as he bowed low, his face red as he realized they had been caught coming back a day late.

Sarah bowed as well, groaning inwardly at getting caught. She was hoping he would be too busy to even notice they hadn't come back the night before.

"Tobias, put your things in your room and meet me in my study at once. Is that clear?" Jareth's voice was calm and steady as he spoke. Inwardly, he was fuming. How dare that woman disobey his direct orders to return Sunday evening and then have the audacity to tell the carriage to turn back around?!

"Yes, Sire." The young boy glanced at his sister, hesitant to move before getting his bag and running into the castle, Theo following behind him.

Jareth's dual eyes were boring into Sarah's head for a good minute or so before he told her to rise. Her emerald eyes flashed and flared as they met his.

"Are you an idiot, Miss Williams?"

Her back stiffened and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck bristle at his tone. "I am not, Your Majesty."

"Do you have trouble following basic instructions then?" He asked as he turned and walked into the castle, motioning for her to follow him.

"No, I do not." She called out after him, holding onto her bag tightly.

He whirled around quickly to face her, startling her a bit but she did not cower. "So, how is it you do not know to follow basic instructions to come back on a certain day that I have told not only to your brother, but to the carriage driver as well?"

"What is one more day? Toby has been working hard since we have been here and a day and half is hardly time to revisit with his parents and friends." She argued.

"Ah, is that it? Well, I believe I had said that these lessons are not easy lessons. They require a lot of concentration, practice, and time." He said with a growl. "Who are you to determine when Toby needs a break and when it is suitable for him to learn?"

"His sister, Your Majesty." She replied in a cool tone. "If I may, I'd like to go back to the kitchens and see what my chores are for the day."

His grin was feral and almost evil as he looked down at the half-breed girl. "Oh, I have a certain chore for you all right, Miss Williams." He gripped her upper arm and dragged her to the throne room.

Her green eyes widened to the size of tea cups. There was grime and filth everywhere. Chickens roaming around, drunken goblins, kegs of ale dripping almost everywhere, and so much more filth. "What?"

"Your chores for today consist of cleaning the throne room top to bottom. Just you. No one else." Jareth stated. "YOU LOT!" He yelled, watching as the drunken goblins jumped up in fear. "GET OUT!" Smiling in satisfaction as they scrambled out. "Any questions?"

"That's not fair!"

With a wave of his hand, the doors to the throne room slammed shut. "I will tell you what's not fair, Miss Williams! Cheating your brother out of this kind of opportunity by being selfish and wanting to stay home for an extra day so you can cuddle in your bed!" He snarled at her. "You were the one wanting to accompany him here and I granted you that wish! So now you take advantage of my generosity. Well, for doing so, you are no longer allowed to go with Tobias on his trips home!"

Sarah dropped her bag in shock. "No! You can't!"

"I am King, Miss Williams! I can do what I please." He snapped his fingers and a bucket of water and a scrub appeared next to her feet. "Get to work. It better be spotless when I return." With that, a cloud of glitter took his place as he disappeared.

She grabbed her bag and threw it against the wall, yelling in frustration and anger. Falling to her knees, she felt her tears run down her face and pressed her hand against her mouth to muffle her cries. The last thing she wanted to do was to have them echo in this blasted throne room. Her body shook as her tears fell to the floor. What kind of life had she gotten herself into?

Jareth watched from the window in his owl form, keeping silent as he watched the girl yell and fall to her knees. He felt his heart ache at the sight of her defeated form and wondered if he had been too harsh, but he knew he could not take it back. She had to learn. She was far too prideful and too willful than most women. He leapt off the windowsill and took flight, enjoying the view of his kingdom before he returned to his study to train young Tobias.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's the end of Chapter Six. Not my favorite chapter, but I can promise there will be some JarethSarah goodness coming up in the next few chapters! Please leave a review! I hope to get more chapters out this summer **__** Have a great one guys!**_

_**ScarletVixen12**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**You know, once my writing juices start following, it's hard to turn them off especially if I haven't written in quite some time. Thanks for all the fantastic reviews. I love reading them so much. I'm glad you all are enjoying this! Please please please review. Thanks again!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth universe.

Chapter Seven

Sarah let out a sigh of exhaustion as she let the scrub brush drop back into the bucket. She looked around the throne room and was satisfied to see that there was no dirt what-so-ever. Her hands were rubbed raw and it didn't help that her wound from Friday hadn't healed all the way.

"You did very well."

She looked up and noticed Theo standing in the doorway and sighed. Standing, she winced at her sore muscles and fixed her dress. "Thank you, my lord. Hopefully, His Majesty will think so as well." She said sourly as she glanced around the room.

Theo sighed and shook his head. "You ought to be careful what you say around the King, Miss Williams. He has been quite generous with you and your brother." He explained. "This is not just another patron at the library that can be dismissed so easily. This is your sovereign. He is to be respected at all times, regardless of how he has angered you. Do you understand?"

The young woman let out a sigh and looked at the assistant with guilty, green eyes. She rubbed her arm and looked down to the clean floor. "I understand, my lord." Her voice was soft and full of sadness. "I will do my best to be more respectable towards the King." She knew that she had to now, especially since he took away her visitations back to her home with Toby.

The two of them turned to see Jareth walk in and waited as he inspected the room. He ran his hand over the railings of his throne, nodding in approval before sitting and lounging in it. "An adequate job, Miss Williams. You may go now." He dismissed her with a wave.

She felt her hair bristle in irritation, but took a deep breath as she remembered Theo's words. She bowed before his throne, her hair falling over her shoulder and hiding her wince as she did so. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She took the bucket of water, as well as her bag of clothing and left the throne room.

Jareth watched in disbelief as she left without getting a snide comment in and his eyes slid over to his assistant, who kept his eyes on the ceiling. "Did you say something to that girl?"

"Not at all, Your Majesty. Just offered some friendly advice. Do you need me for anything else?"

"No. You may go, Theo." He sighed and rested his head against the railing. His dual-colored eyes watched his advisor and friend bow and exit the throne room. The King ran a hand over his tired eyes and conjured a crystal to appear upon the tips of his glove fingers, watching the half-breed girl make her way down to the kitchens.

Sarah made her long trek down the halls to the kitchen, going out to the garden to pour the soapy, dirty water from the bucket amongst the plants in the garden. She rolled her shoulder and winced once more at the knots that had formed there. As she stood, she felt a chill move down her spine, causing her to look over her shoulder. Her sharp green eyes glanced around as she turned, trying to see if someone was looking around. She sighed in exhaustion, walking back into the kitchens and closing the door as she re-entered the castle.

Jareth sat up in the throne and willed his crystal to dissipate. His brows furrowed in confusion as he let out a scoff. "Not possible." He muttered under his breath. Standing gracefully from his throne, he moved to look out the window and gaze out at the Labyrinth. He had been bestowed the throne at a young age, mainly due to the fact that the High King wanted to make sure his heir would be suitable enough to handle the title of High King when it came time to step down and allow Jareth to ascend the throne. Once he would be named, he would stay in the Goblin Kingdom. He hated going to his parents' kingdom where it was far too much. Too many nobles, too many servants, too many people wanting his attention. He felt at ease with the Goblins and they were fiercely loyal than most Fae or elf or even human for that matter. At the sound of the door opening to the throne room, he turned to see Wynnie waddle inside. "Ah, my head cook, what brings you here?"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sarah woke and stifled a cry of pain as she stretched. Her back muscles screamed at her for the sudden movement. She had a few more days before she would be able to go and bathe and soak her sore muscles in hot water. Getting out of her bed, she put on her maid's uniform and went to wait in the back of the group as Pya told everyone of their assignments for the day.<p>

"Half-breed, you are to clean the King's study." The elf read in disbelief. Her violet eyes were wide as they looked over the parchment that Wynnie had given her. Wynnie always wrote out the chores that needed to be done and by whom, but Pya liked to mix it around and give the horrible jobs to Sarah. When she read that Sarah had an assigned job, the elf was shocked and annoyed. Placing her hands upon her hips, she snarled at the young woman, "You better make sure that his study is spotless or else Wynnie is going to come down on all of us. I don't care if you and she are the best of friends." With that, she jumped off the small step-stool and went to take care of her chores.

The green-eyed girl let out a small groan. The few times she had passed the King's study and watched Toby in there, she noticed how massive it was. It would take the whole day to clean it. Gathering her cleaning supplies, she made her way up several flights of stairs before walking to the study. She hesitated for a moment as she stood in front of the door. She knocked on it with her knuckles and waited for permission to enter. When she didn't hear it, Sarah sighed in relief. That meant she could clean without having to worry about the King. Opening the door, she walked in and began to get to work.

Straightening papers, polishing the wooden furniture, and beating the dust out of the rugs, Sarah was quite absorbed in her chores. Noticing a few books on the floor, she picked them up and looked at the titles of them. Her mouth opened in delight as she recognized a favorite of hers and jumped as the door opened, dropping the books as a reaction.

Theo looked just as startled as she did and chuckled in amusement. "Please don't be alarmed. I often come to check on His Majesty's status on his documents when he's practicing with your brother." He walked over and knelt down to pick up the books. "I'm sorry to have frightened you."

"No, please, I shouldn't have been daydreaming. I just saw the books and noticed one of my favorites." Sarah explained lamely, a small blush forming upon her cheeks. "I meant to put them up, but I'm not sure how His Majesty prefers his personal library, so I was going to put them upon his desk."

The advisor moved to set them in a random spot on the bookshelf and smirked. "That's how he often does it. Jareth isn't one for having much order when it comes to personal items such as books or documents. He is a good king, however."

"I suppose." She muttered under her breath, but Theo still managed to catch it.

"He allowed you to come with your brother, didn't he?"

"He did."

"Offered to let you live here and watch over him, which you have done a few times?"

"Yes, he has." Sighing in frustration, she grabbed her broom and began to sweep some of the dust that had collected.

The advisor moved forward and put his hand gently on the broom. "Sarah."

Her green eyes stared at the floor, refusing to look up at him.

"Why do you have such harsh feelings toward the king? From what I can tell, he has been nothing but a good and fair host to you since you have arrived." The young man frowned in confusion, his light hazel eyes trying to look at hers.

The young maid took a deep breath before looking up at him. "I have nothing against His Majesty, my lord. He is, as you have said, fair and good to me and my brother. Please, I should get back to work."

Theo looked at her in surprise. "You still haven't answered my question."

Sarah kept her mouth shut, her fingers gripping the handle of the broom tightly. She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I am just prideful, my lord. A bad habit to have here, I have gathered."

"You and the King have about the same size ego, Miss Williams." He chuckled dryly. "Both of you are prideful, which is probably why you argue so much with each other." Shaking his head, he let out a sigh. "I will not release the broom until I get an honest answer from you."

"I am jealous."

"What?"

Her shoulders slumped as she gazed down at the floor, a raven colored lock escaping her cap of her uniform. "He is a King over elves, over the Fae, over the Goblins, over the ogres, over the trolls, over the dwarves, over the giants, over the humans and so on." Lifting her head to look him in the eye, her green eyes glossy with unshed tears, she caught the advisor off guard. "He is not a King over half-breeds. A half-breed is not qualified or deemed worthy to be acknowledged by the High Prince or family." She let out a watery chuckle. "That is why it is hard for me to be so respectful towards him, despite the fact that I live in his kingdom. I am jealous of his subjects that are publicly accepted into his care. Everyone is looked at equally, although some not as well as others, but mostly everyone has disdain for a half-breed. I had to pretend I was fully human for nearly a year until one of my classmates found out I wasn't and proceeded to tell the entire town that I was a half-breed."

Theo was shocked. He had not been expecting such an answer from her. He thought she had been jilted out of a dance from the King, but this was completely different. He looked down at the maid with a compassionate smile and touched her hand with his. He winced and pulled back at the slightly electrical charge that passed over their hands. 'That's odd.' He thought. "Sarah, I do not have a disdain for half-breeds."

"You would be the first besides my few friends in the Goblin City." She laughed softly and wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Here." He pulled out a silk handkerchief and dabbed the corners of her eyes. He gave her a warm smile and chuckled at her blush. "Don't let that be a reason to dislike His Majesty. He has his flaws, but he has the makings of a great High King." He walked over to the desk and picked up the documents he had been looking for. "When is your next day off, Sarah?"

Her emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise as she looked at the advisor. "In about two days, my lord."

"Ah, I will be at a meeting in two days. I would like to have lunch with you tomorrow in the gardens around noon if I may." His smile was charming and warm, his hazel eyes sparkling as they looked at her.

Sarah's blush returned to her cheeks as she nodded. "Of course."

"Wonderful. I will see you tomorrow at noon."

"Yes, my lord."

Just before he closed the door, he gave her a wink. "It's Theo." Then, he shut it and headed back to tend to his duties.

"What just happened?" she asked quietly to herself and shook her head, trying to focus on cleaning once more. As she dusted, swept, mopped, and fixed up the study, she stretched her muscles once more, crying out as a hot, sharp pain traveled throughout the muscles in her back. "Damn it." She whimpered as she leaned against the wall besides the fireplace. Taking a few breaths, she waited until the pain subsided slightly before picking up her cleaning supplies and making her way back to the kitchens.

Wynnie was sitting at the table near the kitchen fireplace when she saw Sarah slowly stagger into the kitchens. "Where you be? I thought you work in stables today."

She frowned as she put the cleaning supplies up. "Stables? Pya told me that I was supposed to go clean the King's study today."

The goblin woman's beady eyes grew wide as her teacup saucer. "You were in the study? King no like anyone going in the study!"

Sarah's face paled as she realized that she probably overstepped a boundary and dreaded knowing what punishment Jareth would give her now. She doubted her back could stand anymore hard labor.

"I just play with you." Wynnie chuckled as she took a drink from her very large wooden mug.

The young woman sighed in relief and went to the counter, picking up the remaining bits of food that the other servants had left. She truly received the scraps of the scraps. Placing them on a plate, she took the last piece of bread and sat in front of Wynnie. "How long have you worked for the king, Wynnie?"

"Oh, long time. He not so tall when he first come here."

"Did Lord Theobaud come with him?"

"Those two are best friends. Theobaud take care of King. King take care of Theobaud." Wynnie grinned and leaned forward. "Why you so curious? You like Theobaud?"

Sarah shook her head quickly yet was unable to prevent the blush. "N-No! He's just very nice to me." She let out a soft sigh and began to rip up her bread into pieces slowly. "He gave me advice when it comes to dealing with the king. He didn't shun me like the others did."

The goblin reached over and patted her head. "You no need to think about them. They fools." She took another large sip of her mug. "Theobaud is betrothed to pretty elf woman. Daughter of noble back from King's old home."

"Oh. When is he to be married?"

"In few months. King plan on having wedding here for him." Wynnie groaned. "Means lots of people. Lots of food. Lots to cook. Will be very busy."

The young half-breed girl ate her food in silence as she thought over the goblin woman's words and what happened in the study today. She opened her mouth to ask a question, when the goblin woman grabbed her hand.

"Tomorrow you no clean anything. You cook with me."

Her eyebrows shot up, nearly into her hairline. "You want me to cook with you?"

"Only in morning. I show you how to cook many things. So if there is no food left, you know how to make yourself a meal. I give you permission to use if I no here." She chuckled and patted the girl's hand. "We will cook early in morning. You finish food. Then, sleep." Wynnie ordered, hiccupping slightly as she watched Sarah finish her meal and clean the plate. "Go, go, go. Sleep. You have lot to learn."

Sarah chuckled and hugged the stout and possibly drunk goblin woman good-night before heading into bed.

* * *

><p>Groaning as she heard pounding upon her door, the girl placed her pillow over her ears to muffle the sound. When the blanket was pulled off of her, she looked out from under her makeshift ear plugs to see Wynnie standing there. "Wynnie, the sun hasn''t even risen yet."<p>

"I know. Best time to cook. Come, come, come." The goblin ordered as she waddled out of her room and back into the kitchens.

Sarah sighed and washed herself as best she could in the tiny basin in her room before walking out to the kitchens and saw Wynnie sharpening a knife. "So, what are we going to cook?"

"You help with breakfast first. Then, I show you how to cook good food." She chuckled and began to prepare the King's morning meal. Glancing at a basket full of peaches, she picked them up and pushed them into the girl's arms. "Make something with those. King love peaches."

"Seriously?"

Wynnie shrugged her shoulders. "It is his favorite."

Sarah shrugged and took the basket to another counter and began to wash them. She thought back to her maternal grandmother and how she often made a small pastry with peaches. She smiled as she recalled the memory of her grandmother making them with her when she was just seven years old. Sarah began to make a few small tarts and placed the peaches on them, adding some whipped cream that she had made as well while waiting for the tarts to bake.

The goblin woman waddled over and looked at the tarts in surprise. "You do know how to cook!"

"Well, not really. This was something my grandmother taught me how to do back when I lived Aboveground." She explained as she plated the few tarts on a plate. Looking down at Wynnie, her green eyes alight with hope. "Do you think you could have some be taken to my brother? Please, Wynnie?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Yes. I give him myself."

Smiling, Sarah added an extra tart on Toby's plate and put it on the tray. She glanced over her shoulder as Wynnie pulled a cord and a few servants came to get the trays of food. "Do they not work here?" she asked as they took the trays and headed out of the kitchens.

"They are royal servants. They care for King and his guests. They serve food, help bathe, tend to clothes, blah blah blah. They keep hands clean. We do hard work." Wynnie moved to her barrel of potatoes and pulled a few out. "Now, I teach you to cook!"

The time went by fast as Wynnie trained Sarah how to do simple things like peel potatoes, chop up vegetables without cutting fingers, making sure to get the oven hot enough, and other simple basic things. As soon as it was noon, Sarah was pulling a pot of hot water from the stove and turned, gasping as she nearly bumped into Theo. "Oh my goodness!"

He jumped back in time and chuckled as he watched her place the pot down. "I need to make sure I stop sneaking up on you. One of these days, one of us will get hurt." He teased and nodded to Wynnie. "Are you ready for lunch, Miss Williams?"

"Um, actually, Wynnie was-"

"Yes, she ready. Here." She tossed a basket at Theo. "Go eat now." With that, she pushed Sarah out of the kitchens and towards the gardens.

The advisor watched in amusement at the goblin woman pushing the half-breed girl out. He took the basket and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"

"You're sure you won't get in trouble with the king or anything?"

"His Majesty is quite busy since he is visiting his parents. I wanted to let you know about how your brother, Tobias, is doing. He's quite a smart, young man. He picks up quickly and his focus is astounding." Theo praised as the two of them walked through the gardens and over to a bench. "Ah, that Wynnie." He chuckled as he pulled out a sandwich with boar meat and several of his favorite vegetables.

Sarah took out an apple and bit into it, smiling at the report. "He always was a fast learner. My parents will be pleased to hear of it."

"You do not have any magic?"

She shook her head. "My father believes it is because I lived Aboveground for so long. Any chance of me gaining even the most simplest of magic was gone."

"That must have been tough while you were in school."

She shrugged her shoulder in a graceful manner. "My experience in the school Underground was not quite that different from the Aboveground schools."

His brow furrowed in confusion. "How do you mean?"

"Well, the humans in the Aboveground didn't seem to accept me either. They saw me as an oddity as well." She chuckled dryly as she took another bite and averted her gaze to look at the fountain in the distance. Her green eyes shifted back to his face. "Are you betrothed, Lord Theobaud?"

"You can call me 'Theo', remember?" He teased and nodded. "I am betrothed. I am set to marry an elven woman by the name of Anelise. She is quite lovely." His hazel eyes softened as he thought of her, which Sarah noticed right away, causing her to smile. He cleared his throat and shook his head. "What of you, Miss Williams? Did you leave any suitors behind with a broken heart?"

"None. I told you, most of the inhabitants of the Goblin City don't care for half-breeds."

Theo sighed and took another bite of his sandwich. He found his own mind wandering before focusing on his companion. "How are you enjoying your job in the kitchens?"

She hesitated for a minute before nodding her head. "I enjoy it."

The advisor was about to ask another question when he suddenly stiffened. His hazel eyes were drawn to something in the distance, almost glazing over before he let out a loud sigh and nodded. His gaze came back into focus as he turned his head towards Sarah. "I am afraid I have to cut our lunch short. His Majesty is in need of a few books." He stood and waved his hand over the basket, making it disappear and reappear in the kitchen. "Thank you for joining me for lunch, Miss Williams."

"It was my pleasure. Have a good day, Lord Theob – I mean, Theo." She corrected herself with a small smile and watched him disappear into thin air. Making her way back into the kitchen, she looked around for Wynnie, but came face-to-face with Pya.

"Done with your cooking class?" the elf sneered as she crossed her arms over her chest. It was easy to tell that Pya was quite jealous that Sarah got to skip chores.

"I did, thank you." The young woman replied shortly.

Pya scoffed and tossed her head, making her short red bob swish around. "You need to go clean the room at the end of the hall on the third floor, immediately." She ordered and turned on her heel. "The King wants that place spotless by the end of the day, so you better hurry."

Sarah felt her fist clench and twist, wishing they could attach themselves to Pya's neck and strangle her. She got her supplies and swiftly made her way to the third floor. Recalling the instructions to the room, the young woman pushed open the doors, her green eyes widening in realization as to where Pya sent her.

It was the Crystal Ballroom.

She turned to leave only to see that the doors had disappeared. She was trapped. She had a feeling that if the Goblin King found her in the ballroom, he would not be pleased. She sat on the steps and placed her chin in her hand, wondering how she could possibly get out of the ballroom. After thirty minutes of thinking, she stood as she heard a 'click'. Thinking that another servant had seen her come in, she rushed over. Only to come face-to-face with Jareth, the Goblin King. The last person she wanted to see.

"Damn it." She whispered under her breath.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I totally wanted to write more for this chapter, but as I am writing this, I am writing it with my eyes closed since I am super tired, lol. I hope to add another chapter sometime this week, maybe a 4<strong>__**th**__** of July present? Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Please review! Thanks again, you guys! You're so awesome!**_

_**All the best, **_

_**Scarlet Vixen **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Isn't it always great when you find inspiration to write from a source that you didn't think would benefit you in the slightest? Well, I certainly have **__** And because of such inspiration, I've got the writing juices flowing to write Chapter Eight for you all. Consider it an early Fourth of July gift. Please read and enjoy it. And as always, please review. Your comments brighten my morning, noon, & night ^^ Also, if you're an Inuyasha fan, totally go check out my story there called "Picture Perfect". It's under a different name b/c I couldn't remember my old one. I plan on updating that story soon as well. Thanks to all of you!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Labyrinth or any characters except the ones I make up that are unrelated to the Labyrinth universe.

**Chapter Eight**

Jareth's dual colored eyes mirrored the shocked look that Sarah had upon her face. How in the blazes did she get in here? He wore a dark burgundy poet shirt with a black leather vest and black breeches tucked into his spotless black leather riding boots. He certainly gave off an intimidating air about him, especially in such an outfit. Crossing his arms over his chest, his brow raised as he looked down at the young maid. "Miss Williams, what exactly are you doing in here?"

She bit her tongue as she wanted to be very smart with the king, but inhaled through her nose. "I was told by the head maid, Pya, that I was to come and clean the room at the end of the hallway on the third floor, Your Majesty." As soon as she realized what room it was, she panicked. It brought back too many memories of the Coming of Age ball for her, when she was humiliated by her classmates that had told her it wasn't a masquerade when it clearly was. She had also heard from Wynnie that the ballroom was completely off limits to clean. Only the King allowed certain servants to go and attend to the ballroom and if anyone who was not given permission to be there would be in quite a lot of trouble. "I did not know that she was referring to the ballroom. Once I realized it was a room I did not have permission to be in, I tried to leave however the door vanished." She added quietly, her hands behind her back as her emerald eyes looked at him. While she may not have been able to be use her sharp tongue, she could at least make him understand that she was not afraid of him.

His lips curled into a smirk as he met her unwavering gaze. "So instead of looking for a way out or banging upon the door, you sit on the steps instead?"

Her hands gestured around her to the walls. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I do not happen to see any other entrances or exits here."

"You always seem to have an answer for everything, don't you, love?"

"I'm not your love." She snapped and winced inwardly at her tone. 'Damn it', she thought .

Jareth's smirk disappeared as he undid his arms across his chest, letting them move behind his back as he began to circle Sarah. "Are you enjoying your time here, Miss Williams?"

The young woman let her eyes follow him as he moved around her. "It was not what I was expecting, but His Majesty has been…generous enough to let me become employed here and look over my brother."

"Ah, yes, young Tobias." He chuckled and glanced at her. "Besides your trip to see your parents, when have you actually checked on your brother, Miss Williams?"

She frowned in confusion. Check on him? She didn't know she was allowed to check upon him. She figured the king would not allow it. "I see him every now and again when I pass by and notice him studying with you in the study, Your Majesty."

He stopped in front of her, his lips in a slight frown as his eyes clashed with her. "For a young woman who demanded that her brother not come to the castle for an opportunity such as this and then say that the boy needs to be looked after, you certainly have not held up your end of the bargain."

Her jaw dropped in shock and her emerald eyes flared in anger. "You never said that I could visit Toby!"

"You never asked! There you go again, Miss Williams, making assumptions of people before letting them prove themselves to you. You and your brother share that bad habit." He snapped at her. "You let your mind think the worst of me, therefore subjecting yourself to a job you do not want, people you do not want to become friends with except for Wynnie, and a life that does not allow you to visit your brother."

Sarah stared at him, quite confused. "Lord Theobaud said he had instructions for me to come and work in the kitchens."

"He was misinformed. I told him the next person arriving would be for the kitchens. They arrived an hour after you and Tobias did." Jareth explained as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a small headache beginning. "Wynnie approached me after you cleaned the throne room. She said that you would be better suited looking after your brother."

Her eyes widened even more. "Wynnie said that?"

"She's quite fond of you. Your brother also asked about you as well. When we talked, he brought up some interesting points." The King explained as he gazed about the ballroom.

* * *

><p><em>Two days ago...<em>

_ "Very good, Tobias. I'm glad to see that the extra day of relaxation did not make you forget your lessons." Jareth said in a teasing yet stern manner. _

_ Toby blushed a bit and placed the crystal ball back onto the pillow on the pedestal that Jareth had created. "I'm sorry again for not coming back when I was supposed to, Your Majesty. I hardly get to see Sarah here in the castle and-"_

_ The King lifted his hand to stop the boy from speaking, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean that you don't get to see your sister? Surely, you two see each other all the time on her days off?"_

_ The boy shook his head as he shuffled in front of the Goblin King. "No, sir. Sarah often has a lot of chores so we don't get to really see each other except for the few moments we both have lunch at the same time. She usually doesn't eat until real late, too. Plus, she's often really dirty since they only bathe on their days off."_

_ "Tobias, what nonsense are you going on about? All my servants bathe daily."_

_ "Well, Sarah doesn't." _

_ Jareth's frown deepened and decided to speak to Wynnie about the half-breed girl. He wouldn't have noticed that Sarah didn't bathe regularly since she had come back from her parents' home looking quite clean and refreshed. Summoning a crystal, he gazed into it to see that Sarah had finished cleaning the throne room. "That'll be all for today, Tobias. Head back to your rooms and make sure you eat before you rest."_

_ The boy wanted to ask what he was looking at, but decided against it. He bowed and was ready to leave the study, when the king stopped him._

_ "Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you, but your sister is not allowed to accompany you on your trips home anymore." Jareth said as he looked at the boy._

_ "B-But that's not fair!"_

_ "That is her punishment for not returning when she was supposed to. If you like, Tobias, I can give you the same punishment as well. I decided not to, however, because it was not your decision. Although, you could have alerted me and asked for another day." His gaze was firm as he looked down at his student. "Do not make assumptions of someone, Tobias, unless you really know what they are like. Do you understand?"_

_ The boy sighed and nodded his blonde covered head. "Yes, Your Majesty."_

_ "Very good. You are dismissed." With that, Jareth transported himself to the door leading into the throne room. Walking inside, he looked around while Theo and Sarah stood there, watching him. As he lounged in his throne, he praised the girl for her effort and dismissed her. He spoke briefly with his best friend and advisor, then created a crystal to watch the girl. _

_ His eyes widened when he observed how she looked over her shoulder, almost as if she were looking at him. As he left the crystal pop, he scoffed. "Not possible." As he walked over to the window, his eyes gazed over the Labyrinth and his kingdom. Getting lost in his thoughts, he was brought back to the present when the door to the throne room opened and Wynnie waddled inside. "Ah, my head cook, what brings you here?"_

_ She chuckled and bowed. "I come to ask you favor, Kingy."_

_ He rolled his eyes at the nickname she gave him, but he had a soft spot for Wynnie. She had helped him gain confidence in himself as soon as he became the Goblin King. Moving to stand in front of her, he nodded. "Very well. What favor can I give?"_

_ "To take Sarah out of the kitchens."_

_ That blasted girl. First, she was late returning back to the castle with her brother. Then, she decided to use that bloody, sharp yet alluring mouth of hers and now, she was getting thrown out of her job as a maid. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. "What did she do?"_

_ "Oh, she do nothing wrong. It is the others. They no like Sarah."_

_ Removing his hand from his face, he looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"_

_ "It is because she half-breed." Wynnie explained with a sad tone. She had heard the cries of the young woman as she passed by her room on several occasions, hearing the talk of Pya and the other servants. "I worry for her. She would be happier and better with her brother."_

_ He was quiet for a moment then sighed. "I will consider it, Wynnie. Thank you for letting me know."_

_ She bowed before him and began to waddle out of the throne room._

_ "Wynnie." He called out to her._

_ The goblin cook stopped and looked at him. "Yes, Your Majesty?"_

_ "Why does the girl only bathe on her days off?"_

_ She shrugged. "That is when I bathe."_

_ "Do the other servants bathe on their days off?"_

_ Wynnie scoffed and waved her hands in a dismissive manner. "No! They want to bathe all the time. Every morning. They would all be better off being goblins and just bathing once a week." She fussed in annoyance. _

_ Jareth chuckled and shook his head. "Just because goblins detest water and bathing does not mean the other races are the same in those thoughts." He waved his hand towards the door. "You may go."_

_ The goblin woman shrugged and went back to the kitchens to tend to the dinner meals, leaving the King to consider the fate of the half-breed servant girl._

* * *

><p>Sarah stared at him in disbelief. "I don't understand."<p>

"Well, I haven't decided whether or not to relieve you of being a maid or granting you such a gift as being caretaker of your brother." The King muttered as he crossed his arms once more.

Her eyebrow raised. "A gift?"

"Yes, a gift. Most would give anything to have such luxuries, Miss Williams." He snapped and gazed out back to the ballroom, letting his thoughts run through his mind as he tried to come to a decision.

Sarah also turned her green eyes to look at the ballroom floor. She had to admit that while she had bad memories of the place, she was still captivated by its beauty. The chandeliers that hung with their gleaming crystals, the pillow pit with the softest pillows in the kingdom, and the most magical decorations that hung in the ballroom.

"Did you attend the Coming of Age ball?" his voice soft as he spoke to her. He kept his face turned towards the ballroom, his frame relaxed instead of being stiff and tight as it had been a moment before.

"Yes." She answered softly and glanced at him. "I did not dress appropriately for it though."

"What do you mean?"

"That year, the ball was meant to be a masquerade. My classmates at school told me that it was not and I showed up with no mask. I felt quite embarrassed." She confessed, her cheeks turning a light pink at the memory. Her eyes softened as she recalled how pretty she felt in her gown. Karen and her father had been saving a bit of money to spend on her for the ball. They knew she would not be escorted by any of the young men, but wanted her to be the belle of the ball, regardless.

He turned his head to look at her, noticing how at ease she looked. Jareth had never seen the soft side of Sarah before. He often encountered her fiery spirit, which he liked quite a lot, but this serene Sarah was a sight as well. If only she didn't have stains on her apron and upon her hands and arms. "You wore no mask?"

"No. I tried to see if anyone had an extra that I could wear, but they all laughed." She chuckled dryly. "I don't recall very much of the ball. Probably due to a cup of punch I had that night. All I remember is running out when the clock struck thirteen."

The dual eyes of the King widened as he realized why the girl had seemed so familiar to him. She was the one in white. The one he led on a chase. He had danced with her and sang to her. She did not remember the High Prince singing to her?!

Sarah looked back to him, surprised to see his shocked look. "Something wrong, Your Majesty?"

He was about to open his mouth and kept it closed. He shook his head and fixed his stance to appear regal and intimidating once more. "I still need time to think about where to place you, Miss Williams."

"Place me?" She scoffed, her green eyes flashing in irritation. "I am not an object that is to be placed upon a shelf, Your Majesty."

"You need to watch your tone, Miss Williams." He warned.

"Or what, Goblin King? You'll place me back in the kitchens?" she sneered. Her conscience was screaming at her for her stupidity at being rude to the king. She knew that some kind of horrible consequence was on its way.

Instead of blowing up and yelling at her, like she expected, Jareth gave her a grin, exposing his sharp teeth. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close, his breath caressing her cheek as he bent down to speak in her ear. "Oh, I know just where to place you, love."

Before she knew it, she felt a pull and her surroundings quickly faded from the magical ballroom to a dusty, sandy hill. Her green eyes widened as she realized where she was. Seeing the castle in the distance, she turned to look at the King, standing behind her with a smug grin. "Is that the Castle Beyond the Goblin City?"

"Give up, Sarah, give up and you can go home." The King said, his blonde locks tossed around by the gust of wind that began to pick up.

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't?" She sighed in frustration and looked back to the castle.

"What a pity."

"It doesn't look that far." She scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. The girl nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Jareth's cheek caress her own.

"It's further than you think and time is short." He pulled back and gestured to an ornate looking clock hanging in the air about a foot away from them. "You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth or your baby brother will be stuck in the castle forever while you return home." He chuckled and began to fade away. "Such a pity."

Turning to see him gone from his spot on the hill, Sarah let out a snort. "A pity that I wouldn't have to worry about you every day? I think not, Your Majesty." Sighing, she shook her head. She had promised her parents that she would keep an eye on her brother and she knew that coming home would not be well received by either of them. "Well, come on, feet."

Making her way down the hill, she noticed the grand walls of the maze and stopped as she noticed someone nearby. Relieving themselves in the mossy pond. Stifling a giggle, Sarah cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, excuse me!" the dwarf cried out, fixing himself before turning, his eyes wide. "Oh, it's you! Sarah!"

"Hoggle! What are you doing here?"

"I work here as the gardener. A few times, I go to the market to see jewels." He muttered as he picked up a spray can and began to follow a fairy who was fluttering low enough for him to spray her. "Ha! Fifty-seven!" He kicked dirt over the tiny thing and continued on along the length of the wall.

"Hoggle, why did you do that?" she frowned at him and went to pick up the fallen fairy. "Poor thing." Hissing in pain and shock, she dropped her hand and looked at him in disbelief. "It bit me!"

He cackled and looked at her. "Well, Sarah, what did you expect fairies to do?"

"Well, Aboveground, we were taught that they do nice things." She sighed and winced as the bite stung more than it should have.

"There you go, making assumptions again. You thought all I did was mine when we first met, remember?" He snorted.

Rolling her green eyes, she smiled. "Well, technically, you sell jewels from a mine."

The dwarf frowned and turned to face her. "I ain't no mine digger!"

"I know, I know. Calm down, Hoggle." Sarah looked at the wall, moving forward to touch it. "Is there a way to get inside?"

He snickered and sprayed another fairy. "Fifty-eight! Of course, there's a way to get inside the Labyrinth." He gave her a mischievous grin and winked. "You just have to know how to ask the right questions."

The half-breed woman smiled and placed her hands upon her hips. "Well then, good sir, how do I get into the Labyrinth?"

"Ah! Now, that's more like it." He shuffled behind her, pointing to a pair of elaborate doors with intricate vines carved into it. "You gets in there." With those words, the doors opened for the young woman. "Sure you wanna go in there?"

She smiled and touched his shoulder. "Afraid I have to. Toby's waiting for me in the center and if I don't get to him, the King is going to send me home." Walking through the doors, she looked to her left and right, noticing the long passageways. "Any advice you want to give me before I go?"

The dwarf scoffed. "Don't take anything for granted in there, Sarah. Besides, if you need me…"

Sarah gave him a warm smile. "I'll call. Thanks, Hoggle." With that, she began to run down the right side.

He let out a sigh and walked out of the front gates, waving his hands behind him and hearing them close. "That girl better stay outta trouble." He muttered to himself.

As she ran down the long aisle, her raven colored hair became loose from underneath her maid's cap. Getting tired of it, she ripped it off her head and shoved it into a pocket of her apron. Her brow furrowed as she continued to run on and on, not seeing a passage leading anywhere. Stopping, she groaned and stopped in her tracks. "This just goes on and on."

"'Allo."

Looking around, she tried to find the voice. As she moved her eyes downward, she noticed a small, blue worm with a red scarf and smiled as she realized who it was. "Hello, Mr. Worm. I didn't realize you lived in the Labyrinth."

"Yeah, that's right! I only go to market with Hoggle when I can." He chuckled. "Come inside and meet the missus."

She let out a soft laugh. "I would love to, but I have to solve this Labyrinth." Sighing, she pushed her hair out of her face and gestured to the wall in front of her. "However, it just goes on and-" Her green eyes narrowed as she stood, moving forward and reaching out to touch the wall. Feeling her hand meet air instead of stone, she let out a soft cry of triumph. Looking back to the worm, she grinned. "I better be off. Take care, Mr. Worm." Ready to head down the left, she heard him cry out. "Sorry?"

"Not that way! Never go that way!"

"Oh, thank you!" She gave him a bright smile and took off down the right.

The worm shook his head. "Silly girl. I'm sure the last thing she wanted to do was go right to that castle." He shuffled back inside to go into his home and have a cup of tea with his wife.

As Sarah traveled down the passageway, her fingers reached out to caress the wall. As she did so, she gasped in shock as she felt the energy around it pulse against her fingers. Stopping in her tracks, she pulled her hand away and stared at the wall. "What's going on?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is where I leave you <strong>__** I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that I answered many questions that might have been unanswered. Again, you draw inspiration from the darnedest of places. Have a wonderful 4**__**th**__** of July, regardless of if you are American or not. Chapter Nine will be up for your viewing pleasure within the next week or two. Please, please, please review! Thanks so much **__** Take care all.**_

_**All the best, **_

_**Scarlet Vixen **_


End file.
